Night Choir Terrors
by Gleekforever12345
Summary: Brand new Vampire story Finchel based the new directions spend a night in a castle to practice for sectionals and it ends up for a bad night for Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Finn was getting ready for school, he's just stepping out of the shower and drying his hair and trots into his room and gets dressed its still dark outside as its only six a.m. outside the window a little bag is watching his every move.

Rachel's alarm clock went off and she got out of bed to do her exercise routine, after that she took a quick shower and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs to have breakfast with her dads.

Finn looked out his window feeling like he was being watch but he shook it off and headed downstairs and saw his mom, Burt and Kurt all in the kitchen having breakfast. "Morning Finny I got fresh pancakes for you." "Thanks mom" Finn sat down at the table and Carole put a fresh plate of blueberry pancakes in front of him. "Finny are you ok, you look a little pale this morning?" "Hun what, oh no I'm fine ma I just I don't know I felt like someone was watching me, you know?"

Carole looked concerned "are you sure you're feeling ok Finn, your not getting sick are you?" Finn smiled at her "yeah ma I'm fine just been having odd dreams and all I may take up Kurt's thing and have some warm milk before bed or something." "Okay, make sure you get plenty of rest Finn, the flu was going around recently and I don't need you getting it."

Finn smiled "I know ma but I got to go to school today, we got sectionals coming up soon and I cant leave Mr. Schue hanging also tomorrow we are going on that field trip and I'm really psyched to sing in the castle they have here in Lima. Mr. Schue rented it out to us" Finn finished up his breakfast and washed his dishes and called up Rachel to make sure she was ready to leave so he could come pick her up to go to school.

Rachel heard her phone ringing and picked it up, she smiled as she saw Finn's name and answered the call "hello" she asked. Finn smiled when he heard Rachel's pretty voice "hey babe, just making sure you are ready to be picked up I'm just grabbed my coat and keys, so I'm about to head to your place." Rachel smiled "okay, I can't wait to see you." Finn smiled "ok I'll be there in a little bit, see you soon sweetie."

Finn hung up his iphone and grabbed his jacket, backpack and keys and headed out the door and headed into his truck and headed off to Rachel's place. Once he got to Rachel's driveway he honked the horn and waited for Rachel to come outside. As soon as Rachel heard the horn honk she grabbed her coat and backpack and hurried outside. Rachel opened the truck door and got into the passenger seat "hi" she said smiling at Finn.

Finn smiled when she hopped into his truck he reached over and gave her a kiss "morning sweetie, lets head to school eh, I'm excited to get to glee club today. We will be practicing the songs we are doing for sectionals and tomorrow we got that castle to go to. I'm so happy I love castles, what about you?" Finn backed out of Rachel's driveway and headed towards Mckinley school.

"I'm so excited to go to the castle, but I'm also a little nervous about it" Rachel admitted. Finn nodded and placed his hand on her knee keeping his eyes on the road and one hand on the steering wheel "Aww babe don't be nervous I'll be there to protect you, don't worry no big bad monsters or anything is going to get you" he laughed. They arrived at the school and Finn parked in the student parking lot and helped Rachel out of the truck and slung his backpack over his shoulder and held the door open for Rachel while they walked to their lockers.

"What do you think the castle will be like?" "Well what I heard from stories from my mom and even my grandma she said the place was once owned by some guy named Ryan Kelly and he just disappeared one night and was never heard from again. The place is now empty and used for tourist and other random events like parties and concerts even that is why Mr. Schue got us the theater part of the castle for us to practice in." The bell rang "ok babe, I'll see you in Glee" Finn kissed her and ran off to math class catching up with Puck who was down the hall.

Puck looked up as Finn caught up to him "hey dude, you ready for our fieldtrip to that castle place tomorrow?" Finn walked into the classroom and sat next to Puck "yeah I'm psyched for it, sucks we have to wait till tomorrow though I want to go today you know but oh well." The teacher walked into the room "ok everybody settle down please, that goes for you Mr. Hudson, Puckerman pay attention please." Finn nodded and started on the assignment for today.

Rachel made it to her class just as the bell rang, she sat beside Kurt and pulled out her notebook as the teacher started the lesson, she started her own work. Kurt smiled at Rachel he whispers at Rachel "hi Rachel" Kurt took out his notebook and wrote down whatever the teacher was writing on the chalkboard all Kurt was thinking of was the songs they were singing today in Glee.

Rachel smiled "hi Kurt" she whispered quietly. A few hours went by and it was time for lunch, Finn waited for Rachel by the lunch line so they could stand in line together and get their trays. Kurt and the others were already at their table waiting for them. Blaine smiled as Kurt, Rachel and Finn joined them at the table "hey guys."

Kurt sat next to Blaine and hugged him, Finn smiled at Blaine and nibbled on his slice of pizza. Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt back "what's everybody planning to sing in Glee club today?" Finn spoke up "well I know Mr. Schue had a list planned so I asked him about it in Spanish class and he told me the songs we are singing. Artie is going to be singing Addicted to love, me and Rachel are singing if I could cry by Paul Byrom. For our group number we are doing lean on me and then Kurt and Blaine got a duet and their doing American boy."

The lunch bell rang and it was time for Football so Finn followed Puck to the boy's locker room. "I hope Beiste don't keep us long for practice today." Finn smiled "yeah I don't think so she is nicer then Coach T" football practice went with a breeze and it was getting close to Glee time so Finn headed into the showers to wash up and waited for Puck by the door so they could head to Glee practice.

Puck finished getting ready and packing up his gear, he headed over to Finn "you ready to leave dude?" Finn nodded "yup I'm ready, lets head to Glee I'm anxious to sing he laughed and I want to see Rachel."

Puck grinned "let's go then" Finn smiled and they headed to the choir room once inside Finn walked up to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her waist "hi babe, missed you" he kissed her cheek. Rachel smiled "I missed you to" she said as she hugged him. Finn smiled and sat down next to her as Mr. Schue walked into the classroom everybody smiled and waited for him to start today's lesson and speech.

"Okay guys lets get started, who wants to sing first?" Finn looked at Rachel "shall we?" he laughed and grabbed Rachel's hand and sang the first verse to If I Could cry by Paul Byrom

Finn: And when she wakes I know

She will smile again

And laugh a little

Talk awhile again

Forget her heart so broken

Say the words unspoken

And so gently lift her eyes to me

Lay down here beside of me

Alone again

Home again

Rachel smiled again at Finn as she started to sing

Rachel: If I could try

To cry the same tears for her

If I chose to die

And die still adored her

I die time and time again

To take away her pain

I'd gladly die

To dry her eyes

If I could cry

Finn took a hold of Rachel's hands and sang the next verse

Finn: And when she wakes

I'll know who I am again

I'll be complete

Not a broken man again

I'll take her hands so lightly

Lead her gently brightly

Through a rainy day

That once was far

I'll kiss her till her eyes are dry

And time again

She'd* be mine again

Rachel and Finn circled each other as they sang

Rachel/Finn: If I could try

To cry the same tears for her

Then I would not hide

I'd cry my tears before her

To take her away her pain

I will cry time and time again

I'd gladly hide

My broken pride

Finn didn't take his eyes off Rachel while he sang the next two verses and let Rachel take the final verse

Finn: If I could try

To cry the same tears for her

Then I would not hide

I'd cry my tears before her

To take her away her pain

I will cry time and time again

I'd gladly hide

My broken pride

So I wait for the day when the pain goes away

And she opens her eyes to see me

When she wakes I'll be there

Hold her hand stroke her hair

With her eyes she will smile and free me

And I pray we'll see that day

Then I know if I go away

Bring our dreams back to life

On a day without pain

If it came then I could cry

Rachel sang the final lines of the song, getting closer and closer to Finn as she did

Rachel: I would cry time and time again

To take away her pain

I'd gladly die to dry her eyes

If I could cry

If I could cry

Cry

Finn smiled and kissed Rachel at the end of the song, everybody in the room clapped Finn held Rachel's hand and had them both bow. Finn laughed and walks Rachel back over to their chairs and sits down and puts his arm around her shoulders and smiles at her. Kurt patted Rachel and Finn's shoulders "guys that was amazing you are going to knock the house down with that song." Finn smiled "thanks lil bro" "yeah bro you knocked it out of the park that was freaking amazing!" puck said, Finn smiled "oh stop it."

Will grinned as he got back in front of the group "Finn, Rachel that was amazing, what inspired that song choice?" Finn smiled "I don't now I just heard the song on the radio one day and fell in love with it and I wanted to sing it with Rachel and I guess it fits." Finn hugged Rachel close and kissed her cheek.

The bell rang and it was time to head home, Finn held Rachel's hand "wait Rachel, my folks are out tonight its just going to be me at the house. I think Kurt is hanging with Blaine to practice with him for sectionals would you like to have dinner at my place. We can work on our song some more and I don't know maybe just cuddle and watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds wonderful Finn" Rachel said smiling at him. "ok well lets head to our lockers and take care of our stuff and go ahead and text your dads and let them know and we can head out of here. Is there anything you're wanting tonight for dinner, let me know incase we need to stop at the store first or we can just order in if you like or would you rather cook?"

"Would you mind cooking tonight, theres a new recipe I've been wanting to try." Finn smiled "sure lets hop whatever it is I got the stuff for it, I bet my ma has the stuff thought she shops for an army when we go shopping" he laughs. Finn put his arm around Rachel's waist and they headed out the exit of the school and to the parking lot and to Finn's truck. Finn helped Rachel into the truck and he got in the driver's side and buckled in and started up the truck and headed to his house.

"How was football been going for you Finn?" Finn smiled "oh its going good, brutal like always but I like it always gets me pumped up and all you know? I just want to play football until I cant no more" he laughs. Finn pulled into his driveway and turned off the truck and helped Rachel out of the truck and grabbed their bags and headed inside. Finn took of his shoes and put his keys in the key bowl and placed their backpacks by the door.

"Well its not that late yet its only four so I'm not hungry yet, so tell me more about this thing you want to cook and we can raid the kitchen and stuff to see if we have the stuff we need to make whatever it is." Finn laughed and heads to the kitchen area."

"Well its this new pasta recipe I found online, here it is." Rachel said as she spoke she reached into her bag and pulled out the piece of paper she had written the recipe down, she handed it to Finn for him to read. Finn skimmed the recipe "ok, yeah we got this stuff I want you to make it though I don't want to screw it up but I will help as much as I can ok?" Finn laughs and gives back the list to Rachel "ok, read off what we need and I'll go hunt for the stuff."

"Okay well first we need the noodles for the pasta" Rachel said looking at the recipe. Finn looked in the pantry "ok noodles" he grabbed the box of noodles and placed them on the counter "I'm assuming we need sauce" Finn grabbed the roasted garlic and herb pasta sauce." "Ok what else do we need?" Rachel looked at the list again "Parmesan cheese" she said. Finn went into the fridge and got that out and placed it on the counter "ok anything else?"

"I think that is everything" Rachel said looking at the recipe again. Finn smiled and placed everything on the counter and got the pot out for the noodles and started to let it boil so they could cook the noodles. "Ok well now we just wait for this to boil and cook the noodles right, I think ma has some breadsticks you want those with this?"

"That sounds great Finn", Rachel said. Finn smiled and went into the freezer and grabbed the box of breadsticks and pre-heated the oven the water was boiling so Finn poured in the noodles and let them cook while they waited for the oven to heat up so Finn could put in the breadsticks. Finn wrapped his arms around Rachel and had her lean against his chest; he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

Rachel smiled "I'm glad its just us tonight Finn" Rachel admitted quietly. Finn smiled and snuggled into her neck/shoulder "me to, my folks said they would be back really late so ma said I am on my own for tonight and she didn't mind or anything so yeah." Finn was bout to reach up and try to kiss her and touch but the oven buzzed making him jump and smirk at Rachel. Finn laughed and put the breadsticks into the oven and put the sauce in the pot and stirred the noodles to mix in the sauce.

"Do you think we should taste it to make sure its cooking ok?" Rachel asked, Finn smiled and handed her the wooden spoon "yeah I'll let you do that it's your dish you wanted to cook so I'll let you be the tester." Rachel smiled and got some of the pasta on the spoon before tasting "wow that tastes pretty good." Finn smiled "good I'm hungry" Finn got out some bowls and a small bowl to place the breadsticks in and he handed one bowl to Rachel and put the breadsticks on the table. Finn put some pasta into his bowl and grabbed a breadstick and placed his dishes on the table.

Finn grabbed two forks and placed them on the table "what would you like to drink babe?" "Do you have any tea?" "Hmm yeah I think so I know Kurt drinks it, I'm not a fan of it but I'll let you look thru it. I don't think he would mind if you had just one of his bags." Finn handed Rachel the tea jar so she could pick a flavor while Finn poured himself some milk and sat down at the table and nibbled on his pasta.

Rachel found a flavor she liked and made the tea, as soon as it was done she joined Finn at the table, starting to eat her own meal. Finn smiled when Rachel sat down and joined him "so would you like to sleep over tonight Rach, it would be easy because tomorrow we are doing just normal school classes and then going to the castle that night. So you will be with me the whole time well not during the day because of classes but we will see each other in lunch and all but yeah? My mom won't mind you staying as long as its ok with your dads?"

"Sure, I just need to text my dads and see if its okay with them" Rachel said. She pulled out her phone and sent her dads a text asking if she could stay at Finn's for the night. Finn smiled and took care of their dishes and rinsed and put them in the dishwasher "so would you like to watch a movie or something?"

"I'd love to" Finn smiled "goodie, ok what you in the mood to watch?" Finn walked over to the dvd rack and browsed it thinking of a movie they could both agree on. "What about Grease?" "Ooh yeah that is fine with me" Finn smiles and grabs it from the dvd rack and pops it in to the blue-ray player and sits on the couch waiting for Rachel to join him.

Rachel sat down beside him and waited for the movie to start. Finn grabbed the remote and played the movie, he wrapped his arm around Rachel and let her snuggle into his chest. "Remember when we sang this in our first Glee club rehearsal?" Rachel asked with a smile, Finn laughed "oh gosh yes, you scared the crap out of me I had to keep checking under my bed to see if you were there, but now I like you on top of my bed.

Finn began to nip at Rachel's neck nipping on her pulse point and running his hand up her leg. Rachel moaned out Finn's name when she felt Finn nipping at her neck. "Finn please" Finn didn't need to be told twice, with the movie forgotten he picked Rachel up and carried her off to his room. Finn laid her down on the bed and stripped of his shirt and pants and stayed in his boxers for now.

Rachel just eyed him and smiled "come here Finny" Finn smirked and walked over to Rachel and got on the bed and hovered over her. Rachel reached up and kissed him hard and ran her fingers threw his hair and down his chest. Finn smiled and had Rachel sit up and remove her shirt and bra.

Once Rachel was free of her bra prison Finn ran his thumb over one nipple and took the other in his mouth. Rachel moaned out Finn's name and racked her fingers down his chest and she tugged at his boxers. Finn got the hint and shimmied out of his boxers leaving him in all of his glory.

Rachel smirked and got out of her pants and panties leaving her in her glory also. Finn just smiled and ran his finger down her body leaving little sparks all over her body. Finn just smirked and reached down and ran a finger up her middle and teased her clit. Rachel gasped out. "Oh Finn don't tease please, I need you please."

Finn smirked and reached over and took out a condom out of his dresser drawer and slipped it on and he aimed himself in front of Rachel's core and slowly slid inside Rachel feeling her up. Rachel moaned when they made contact with each other. Finn smirked and latched his mouth again on a nipple and ran his tongue over it while slowly going in and out of her keeping up a pace of his own.

Rachel was sent over the edge with the double pleasure of Finn's tongue on her nipple and his dick inside of her hitting her spot over and over. "Finny I'm so close" Finn latched onto Rachel's neck and licked at her pulse point it was Rachel's weak point and he knew her like a book.

That made Rachel see stars she curled her toes and gripped the sheets and moaned out Finn's name as her walls tighten around his dick and she came hard and fast, following suit Finn came next into the condom. Feeling spent Finn pulled out of Rachel and threw away the condom and he lay on his back catching his breath.

Rachel snuggled up to Finn's chest listening to his fast heartbeat calm down from their actions. She looked into Finn's eyes and smiled at him. "That was amazing Rach you amaze me all the time."

Rachel smiled and kissed his chest and then kissed him. Well it's almost 11:30 we better hit the hay. Rachel got up and used the bathroom while Finn went after her and they both brushed their teeth. They headed back into Finn's room and Finn hit the light and crawled back into bed with Rachel crawling in next to him. Rachel reclaimed her spot on Finn's chest letting his soft heartbeat put her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Finn woke up feeling Rachel sleeping on him, he watched her sleep her head bobbing up and down with each breath he took. It was early and they had to get ready for school, Finn ran a finger down Rachel's cheek in trying to wake her up.

Rachel barley opened her eyes "what time is it?" Finn looked at his football bedside clock "its 7:11 am we got to get ready for school come on I'll make you breakfast." "Okay lets get up" Rachel said with a smile. Finn smiled "yeah I don't want to though" he wrapped his arms around Rachel and snuggled her, he laughed. "Finn we have to" Rachel said with a giggle. Finn unlatched himself from Rachel and sat on the edge of the bed and pouted "ok fine I'm psyched to go to the castle tonight though. Its going to be so fun" there was a knock on the door it was Carole.

"Is that your mom?" Rachel whispered feeling a little shy suddenly, Finn smiled "yeah that's her, mom we will be right down ok, give us a few minutes please." "We should get ready for school Finn" Rachel said reluctantly standing up. Finn pouted "ok I'm getting up" he smirked and turned around and tickled Rachel and got up out of the bed and laughed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower yelling at Rachel to meet him downstairs when she is dressed and all.

Rachel smiled and quickly got dressed, when she was finished she headed downstairs for breakfast. Finn was already down their making some pancakes, Kurt was sitting next to Carole munching on some pancakes that he made for himself with some fruit. Kurt smiled "morning Rachel, so you ready for tonight's trip to this famous castle?" Finn smiled and placed a plate of pancakes in front of her and a glass of orange juice.

"Good morning Kurt of course I'm ready, it will be exciting getting to go inside" Rachel said as she started eating her breakfast. Kurt smiled and patted her hand and stood up and took care of his dishes and grabbed his bag "ok I'll see you guys at school, later Carole." Kurt headed out the door and into his SUV and headed off to the school.

Finn got up and took care of his dishes and kissed Rachel on the cheek "I'm going to go freshen up and all and then wait for you to be ready so we can head out ok?" "Okay" Rachel said kissing Finn on the cheek before she headed off to get ready herself. Finn was clean-shaven and teeth brushed and hair fixed and dressed in a polo shirt and jeans and socks and shoes. He threw on his letterman jacket and headed downstairs and waited on the couch for Rachel to join him downstairs so they could head off to school.

Rachel arrived downstairs finally completely ready for school "you ready to go Finn?" Finn nodded "yup just waiting for you babe" Finn got up and held the door open for Rachel and they headed to Finn's truck and headed off to school. Once there and parked Finn walked with Rachel to their lockers and they headed off their separate ways until it was time for Glee. Mr. Schue wanted to go over the rules and plans for tonight's trip.

Finn headed into the choir room and sat next to Rachel and waited for everybody else to pile in and they waited for Mr. Schue to start his speech about tonight's trip to the castle. Will walked to the front of the room and everybody piled in and took their seats. Will smiled "ok guys, theres a few rules we need to go over for the field trip. Everybody needs to be at the castle by 4pm, then when everybody is all there we'll practice. Then we'll have time to explore the castle before we sing some more."

Finn smiled "I so cant wait to go to the castle it sounds so much fun, we are staying the whole night till morning right Mr. Schue?" "Yes we are Finn" Finn nodded "ok good I packed extra clothes and stuff just in case we were" Rachel did you do that to, or do we need to go to your place before we head to the castle?" "Don't worry Finn I packed extra stuff to."

"Ok good" the bell rang, Finn looked at his watch it was only three "so we got an hour before we have to head to the castle you want to go grab some early dinner before we head over there?" "Yes maybe we can go to breadsticks?" Finn smiled "sure babe we can do that, lets head over there now I'm kind of hungry. See you later tonight everybody" Finn held the door open for Rachel and they headed to their lockers to place there books and stuff in and they headed out to Finn's truck. They headed to breadsticks once their Finn got them a booth "hello welcome to breadsticks what can I start you two off with to drink?" "I'll take a cherry coke please" she looked at Rachel "and for you?"

"I'll take a sprite" she smiled and wrote down their drink orders "ok I'll go get those for you and give you some time to look over the menu of what you guys want to order." "Thanks" Finn said, Finn eyed the menu and deiced to get the shrimp afradio "what you going to get babe?" "I think I'm going to get the spaghetti." "Ooh yummy" the lady came back with their drinks "here ya go guys, so have you deiced on what you want to order?" "Yup we have, I'll have the shrimp afradio please."

"For you?" "I'll take the spaghetti" "ok I'll write those down here is some bread and butter to have before your meals come out." She walked away to give their order to the cooks. Little did they know a dark haired man in the dark corner of the restaurant was watching them and listening to their chat about the castle. "Yes I'm excited, I'm just worried about getting lost."

Finn chuckled "I don't think you will get lost babe, we are all going to be together and mostly staying in one room the whole night so yeah I think Mr. Schue said we will share a room. I had to beg him to make me share one with you, he laughs. So don't worry I'll be with you all night." Their food came "here ya go one plate of shrimp afradio and plate of spaghetti, enjoy guys if you need anything feel free to let me know."

"Thank you" Rachel said smiling at the waitress. She smiled "your welcome enjoy" Finn dug into his meal and smiled at Rachel "so after this we will head over to the castle everybody should be showing up soon as its almost time." The man in the dark corner paid for his drink and he got up quietly watching Finn and Rachel's every move and out the door he went and when no one was looking he turned into a bat and few back to his castle. He was ready for this so called glee club to enter his castle. He was going to show them a night that none of them will want to remember.

Rachel finally finished her meal "are you finished Finn, we should probably leave in a few minutes." Finn nodded and took the last bite on his plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin and took a few more sips of his coke, they headed up to the front and Finn paid for the meal and Finn grabbed a mint and gave one to Rachel. "Ok lets head over to the castle now I'm assuming everybody is staring to arrive."

Finn held the door open for Rachel and they headed to Finn's truck. Inside the castle Ryan the vampire was pacing back and forth he knew those kids were coming and he was watching the tall goofy one he knew that he was there leader so he wanted to make him his pet and make him do his dirty deeds. Finn pulled up to the castle gates and put in the code that Mr. Schue texted him to get into the grounds. Finn pulled up to the castle and turned off the truck and helped Rachel out of the truck and they just looked at the castle with awe.

"Damn it's bigger in person and breathtaking." Ryan heard a strong heartbeat in his ears and he knew that Finn had entered the grounds he flew over to the window and looked out and saw Finn and Rachel outside. Ryan grinned and went to hide in the shadows, his plan was going to work out perfectly tonight. "Wow its amazing" Rachel breathed before looking around "where's everybody else?"

Finn looked around and saw Puck's truck and Mr. Schue's car and Kurt's SUV "it looks like half of the group is here they should be inside" Finn opened the door it was only lit by candles and down the hall he could hear some music playing and voices. There was signs on the walls "come on Rach I hear them lets head to the theater room. "Okay" Rachel said and she stepped closer to Finn, still feeling nervous about getting lost.

Finn felt Rachel snuggle into his side "Aww Rach are you scared" he pulled her close to his side and chest "your ok we are almost there." They went threw a door into a huge theater with a stage, chairs, lights and everything Finn saw Mr. Schue, Kurt, Blaine, Sam and Puck and only the girls were missing the boys were sitting on the stage in a circle. "Well look who finally showed up here, hey bro took you long enough." Kurt said and Finn chuckled "yeah sorry about that lil bro we got caught up at breadsticks it was a little packed tonight." "That's ok we were just relaxing and telling stories about this castle so come join us." Finn helped Rachel onto the stage and sat next to Kurt and Puck.

Up in the box seats in the shadows Ryan watched the group and saw what they were going to be doing. "Who owns this place?" Rachel asked, Finn spoke up "remember I told you it was own by that Ryan guy but he just got up and disappears and now its empty and just used for what we are doing now." Up in the shadows Ryan growled and fled to his chambers waiting for the right time to strike on this Finn fellow he just wanted to rip his heart out because of how he was acting. He kept his cool because he had to make him his pet so he sat in his chair and waited to hear the beat of Finn's heart walking down the hallway.

Finn stood up when he heard the door open "ah well look who finally showed up" the girls entered the area. Brittany was hanging on to Santana and Quin rushed to Puck and Tina went to Mike. Finn spoke to Mr. Schue "so as everybody is here now can we start and do you have anything to drink or snack on I'm hungry. I know all the singing is going to make us thirsty." "Finn you just ate" Rachel said with a laugh.

Finn laughed "I know but you know me I'm a bottomless pit" he padded his tummy. Kurt brought out some drinks and snacks he had packed "here Finn I kind of figured you would want something to nibble on and some drinks." Kurt handed him some soda and a bag of chips. Everybody sat down and enjoyed their snack "so Mr. Schue after we nibble can we start on our songs?"

Will smiled "of course Finn, that's why we're here after all." Finn smiled "well what are we doing first then, do you want me and Rachel to sing our song again or do you want Kurt and Blaine to sing their song?" Finn lay on the stage and looked up at the stage lights when he looked he thought he saw a black bat flying around, he shot up and had a scared look on his face.

"Finn what's wrong?" Will asked, Finn looked at Mr. Schue "um, oh nothing I just thought I saw something, I don't know, um I gotta pee I'll be right back ok?" "Finn wait are you sure you're okay?" Rachel asked worried about her boyfriend. Finn smiled and kissed her "yes babe I'm a big boy I can go to the bathroom by myself don't worry I'll be fine, I'll be back in a jiffy." Finn walked down the hallway only lit by candles until he saw a door with a sign on it that said restroom. "Finally it took forever to find," he said to himself.

Meanwhile Ryan finally heard it a lone heartbeat walking down the hallway, he smirked and hovered to the secret door that let to the bathrooms they installed in his castle. He hated that day when people came into his home and tore it up and installed whatever this bathroom is. Ryan remembered just using the good outdoors when he was just a wee lad. Ryan walked quietly the bathroom and peeked in and saw Finn standing by the sink washing his hands.

Finn turned around feeling like someone was watching him "who's there, Puck I swear if that is you I'm going to kill you!" the candles in the bathroom blew out and it became very cold in the room. Finn's heart was beating a mile a minute he raced for the door but it was locked. Finn pounded on the door for anybody to hear him but he heard music so they couldn't hear his cries for help. Ryan popped out of the shadows and grabbed Finn by his throat. Finn struggled against Ryan's grip but he was way stronger then Finn. Finn tried to get out words but it was no avail.

Ryan laughed "finally I have you in my clutches Finn Hudson, I have been wanting to get my hands on you all night, you will become mine!" Ryan let Finn down and Finn rubbed his throat and tried to get air back into his lungs. "W-what do you want with me!" Ryan laughed "my dear boy I want your blood!" Finn's eyes widened and he backed up against the wall and Ryan came up to him and grabbed his head and turned his neck and saw the pulsing vein and he licked his lips and his fangs came out and he sank his fangs into Finn's white pale neck.

Finn screamed out in pain while Ryan sucked and took his life-force Ryan had to hold back he didn't want to kill Finn he could hear Finn's heartbeat getting slower to the point of death. Ryan pulled back and Finn slumped against the wall and Ryan bites down on his wrist and ordered Finn to drink his blood. Finn latched onto his wrist by the power of Ryan and drank his blood.

Finn then blacked out and slumped sideways to the floor with blood oozing out of his neck.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N **

**Ok i'm really glad everybody is enjoying this story just a quick update my readers have been asking me who is this Ryan fellow well he is based off a singer i like but i just used his name lol so yeah Ryan is not Ryan Murphy lol so Ryan is just the Vampire he is 5'6 black hair white and he wears a black trenchcoat and has yellow eyes and claws and pointy ears lol and hair as black as night so yeah and he is going to be in charge of Finn as u guys read in the first chap's so yeah i hope this helps **

Rachel was getting worried she was looking at her watch "shouldn't Finn had come back by now?" Kurt was getting worried "yeah, its not like him to take this long in the bathroom I know for a fact, he laughs come on we will go get him." Rachel stood up "lets go find him Kurt."

Kurt nodded and took Rachel's hand and they walked down the barely lit hallway to the bathrooms. Ryan watched in the shadows and he could tell they were nervous by the fast beating of their hearts and he knew that this Rachel chick was Finn's mate. "Oh boy" he whispered to himself "she would make a nice pet to, maybe I'll let my boy bite her and bring her to me hmm?"

Kurt felt around on the walls until he felt a doorknob "Rachel I think this is it" Kurt banged on the door "FINN WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE! We have been waiting for now, for like twenty minutes I know it don't take you that long to use the bathroom I take way longer then you!" Kurt fumbled with the doorknob it was locked.

Kurt sighs "Rachel stay by the door, I'm going to get Mr. Schue he has the keys to the doors, I don't know what the hell Finn is doing maybe he fell asleep or something I don't know?" Kurt stormed off back to the theater room. Ryan flicked his wrist and the door unlocked a pop sound was heard.

"Kurt wait, please don't leave me here along." Rachel said but she was to late to stop Kurt as he left for the theater room, Rachel turned around slowly as she saw the door open "hello?" she said nervously. Kurt was already gone and turned the corner and didn't hear Rachel yell out to him as he shut the door behind her. Ryan watched in the shadows and lit a few candles and the whole room lit up. Kurt ran back to the theater "Mr. Schue, I need the keys to the bathroom my crazy brother he locked the door and I think he fell asleep. We can't get in and he isn't answering so yeah."

Kurt sighed and took a bottle of water from the table. Will looked concerned at Kurt's words "here's the keys Kurt" he said pulling them out of his pocket "maybe I should go with you in case Finn needs help?" Kurt nodded and took the keys "yeah come on he is a pain to wake up I might need someone strong to carry his butt out of there or I'll just throw water on him I don't care." Kurt laughs and they start heading back to the bathroom wing.

"Finn is that you?" Rachel asked nervously as the lights came on. The door slammed shut once again and a light was hovered over where Finn's body lay, Ryan wanted Finn to be found he stood back and watched the scene in front of him from the dark shadows of the bathroom.

"Finn is that you, oh no Finn!" Rachel cried as she ran over to him "Finn wake up" she said desperately as she stared to shake him a little. No movement from Finn or anything, Ryan still watched in the background as this Rachel chick tries to wake her boyfriend up. He thinks to himself "he won't be waking up soon my dear, not until tomorrow night maybe."

Kurt and Mr. Schue race to the door and knocks on it "Rachel, Finn its Kurt and Mr. Schue what's going on there?" "Kurt, Mr. Schue I need your help, Finn is unconscious!" Rachel shouted, sounding scared. When Kurt heard Rachel yelling for them he went into full action mode and unlocked the door with the keys that he had from Mr. Schue and they both burst into the room and saw Rache hovered over Finn's body. Kurt ran to Rachel's side and shook him and he felt cold to the touch Kurt started to tear up Mr. Schue is he, please tell me he's not." Kurt started to cry harder and held onto Rachel.

Will's face turned white as he saw Finn unconscious on the ground, he quickly knelt down beside Finn and felt his pulse, thankfully he still had a pulse but it was very weak. "Kurt, Rachel I think it would be best if you guys went and rejoined the others, I'm going to call for an ambulance," he said pulling out his cell phone. Kurt held onto Rachel and put a hand on Finn's shoulder "come on bro please pull threw."

Kurt was crying big tears now wishing he came to the bathroom with Finn. Ryan flew out of the shadows saying to himself "my plan is working smoothly tomorrow night I will meet Finn in the park and teach him his new powers, he wont know what hit him." Puck was pacing the stage "what the hell is going on where is Kurt, Rachel and Mr. Schue are they having a party in the bathroom without us or something!" I'm going to go find out what the hell is going on I'll be right back."

Puck walked to the bathrooms and heard some talking it sounded like Mr. Schue was on the phone with someone, Puck went to knock on the bathroom door but he saw it was open and then he turned very pale and sunk to his knees. When he saw Finn lying on the ground "guys what the hell is Finn" he started to tear up.

"No he's still alive but I don't know what happen, I found him like this." Rachel told Puck with tears running down her cheeks. Puck sighed and came over and kneeled by Finn and wrapped Rachel up into a hug and gently placed his hand on Finn's shoulder he felt so cold. Puck was crying hoping that his bro was ok.

The castle doors swung open and two men shouted "hello anybody here we got a call about someone who is hurt" back in the theater room everybody else was starting to freak out when they heard the voices and all. Sam looked around "ok guys I don't know what is going on but I think something is going on" with that said a text came threw on his phone from Kurt.

Kurt texted the group because he didn't want to leave Finn's side.

Kurt: Sam, Finn's been hurt tell everybody ok, don't let them panic he is ok just very weak the medics are here to take care of him.

Sam texted Kurt back

Sam to Kurt: omg what happened?

Kurt to Sam: I don't know it looks like something attacked his neck and Mr. Schue checked his pulse and it was weak so he called the medics who are here now with us, I have to go and get them so just hold tight and get everybody outside ok?

Sam to Kurt: Ok I will

Sam put his phone away

"Guys bad news Finn is hurt and has to be taken to the hospital something happen to him in the bathroom, we don't know what so Kurt just told me the medics are here to take him and we need to go outside. So gather your stuff and head outside get a partner though and do not leave his or her side ok.

Kurt directed the medics inside the bathroom and they went over to Finn and Mr. Schue. Puck pushed Rachel back and held her close to his chest while the medics started talking to Mr. Schue, as he was the only adult in the room.

"Ok sir what do we got here?" "One of my students was found unconscious" Will say gesturing to Finn. The medic whose name was Neil nodded and his partner George walked over to Finn's side and took off his stethoscope and listened to Finn's heartbeat and breathing and timed his pulse and looked at the bite mark on his neck. Neil spoke up "can you tell us more about your student here please and what happen, which one of you found him?"

George looked at Neil "hey Neil his heart rate is a little slow and his breathing is shallow and pulse is at 65bpm so we need to roll. Get this guy to come with us and tell us more" George looked at Kurt and Rachel and Puck "are any of you family?" Kurt spoke up "yes, he's my brother, well step-brother." "Ok well you can ride with us then you two can follow is there more of you?" Puck spoke up "yes we are all together three is a few but Sam already knows and they are on their way to the hospital already."

"Ok then we need to roll come on Neil lets get him on the stretcher." George and Neil loaded Finn up and Kurt ran a hand threw Finn's hair and they followed Neil and George to the ambulance outside. Ryan turned into a bat and followed the ambulance to the hospital he wanted to watch them take care of Finn he had one more task he had to do that night.

"Do you think Finn will be ok?" Rachel asked, tears running down her face as she spoke. Puck held her hand while he drove after the van "yeah, he is a tough guy he can take anything he will be fine I know my boy." "I hope so Noah, I've never been scared in my life" Rachel admitted quietly.

Rachel I know hon he will be fine please don't think of bad stuff my boy will pull threw I will make sure of it!" Puck pulled into the hospital and Kurt saw Rachel and he ran up to her and hugged her "come on Carole and Burt are already here they have Finn in sugary right now so we are stuck waiting in the waiting room." "Okay" Rachel said with a small sigh, she just hoped Finn's sugary would go well.

Kurt, Rachel and Puck entered the hospital and everybody was sitting Tina was silently crying in Mike's arms, Quinn rushed to Puck and hugged him close. Mr. Schue was pacing back and forth. Sam and Blaine were sitting together just staring into space and Carol was in Burt's arms and he was holding her close.

Rachel went over to sit beside Kurt "have you heard anything yet?" she asked quietly. Kurt shook his head "no we are still waiting" he placed his head on Rachel's shoulder "I just want him to be ok" Kurt sniffed and a tear ran down his cheek. "Me to I'm so worried Kurt" Rachel admitted quietly. A doctor walked out and Kurt nudged Rachel "family of Hudson?"

Rachel bit her lip as she saw the doctor "that's us" Carole said standing up. The doctor nodded "ok, well Mr. Hudson is out of sugary and in ICU right now he is unconscious and will wake up when his body is ready." The doctor sighed "we lost him once on the table but we brought him back your boy is a strong one and we had to work on his neck there was a torn artie where the bit was. So he has stitches for now and they will be ready to come out in a few weeks.

"Kurt spoke up "who is allowed to visit him?" "Family members only at the moment." "Okay lets go and see him" Carole said looking over at Burt and Kurt. Kurt nodded and followed Carole and Burt and the doctor to Finn's room. The doctor opened the door for them and walked over to Finn's machines he was on and checked his machines and vitals. "He is stable for the night and we want to keep him overnight and monitor him so he should wake up tomorrow and can be taken home and will have to be brought back here to remove the stitches."

"Will he be ok?" Carole asked worried about her son the doctor smiled "oh yes Ms. Hudson your son should make a speedy recovery he is a brave young man and a very lucky to he should be back on his feet by tomorrow for sure. Tonight we are keeping him overnight to monitor his vitals so we know he is ok and all to be released. Just keep him home from school for two weeks and keep an eye on him and lots of bed rest until he is back to his self again. For now go ahead and head home and Finn will have to rest for the rest of the night and we will call you in the morning to come sign some papers and get ready to take him home."

"Okay thank you so much for taking care of him." Carole said sounding relieved that Finn was going to be okay. Carole didn't really want to leave Finn by himself at the hospital but the doctor wouldn't tell them to go home if something more serious was going on with Finn.

The doctor smiled again and patted Carole on the shoulder "your most welcome Ms. Hudson we will keep your son under great care and all don't worry we are just a phone call away tonight if you need to know anything. We are a 24/7 hospital so there will always be a nurse on call for our patients."

Outside the window Ryan watched the scene in his bat form and he knew that Finn would be walking up tomorrow, so tomorrow night his plan was going to go smoothly he was going to call out to Finn to come to the park. Ryan just had to get him out of the house without being seen. Ryan flew away and went back to his castle to figure out how the hell he was going to do that, because he knew his brother, girlfriend and mom were watching Finn like a hawk.

Carol sighed "I guess we should head home" she told Burt and Kurt. Kurt and Burt nodded and each took one of her hands and walked her to the car. Kurt turned around and looked at Finn and smiled hoping his brother would really be ok all he wanted was just to see him walking around and being his tall goofy self again.


	4. Chapter 4

Carole looked at Kurt "hey Kurt, will you text Rachel and let her and the others know that Finn will be okay and is going to come home tomorrow." Kurt nodded and pulled out his phone

Kurt to Rachel: Hey Rachel just letting you know that Finn is ok and stable for the night. The doctor's wants to keep him overnight to monitor his vitals and all that doctor talk. So he should be able to come home tomorrow, we don't want that many visitors so I'm just letting you know for now and you can come visit him tomorrow after noon. He may be asleep when you come over but at least he will be home and safe and sound. Oh and let Mr. Schue know also so he can tell the rest of the glee club but no one can come over accept you.

Rachel pulled out her phone and read Kurt's text "oh thank god" she whispered as she read it. When Kurt got home he went into Finn's room and lay on his bed and picked up the photo of them together and just held the photo close to his chest and fell asleep on Finn's bed. Rachel informed Mr. Schue and the other's that Finn would be okay and all of them slowly left the hospital. Rachel made it home and lay down on her bed, thinking of Finn.

The next morning Carole got a call from the hospital saying that it was okay to come pick up Finn that afternoon after a few tests would be run and the papers to be signed to release him from the hospital. When Kurt got word that Finn could come home he texted Rachel letting her know.

Kurt to Rachel" Hey Rachel we are picking up Finn this afternoon so I'll text you when we are home and Finn is settled in so you can come visit him ok?

Rachel read Kurt's text and quickly responded "Okay, are you sure its okay if I come over so soon, your parents wont mind will they?" she replied back, Kurt texted Rachel back

Kurt to Rachel: No its fine they know you are close to Finn and want to see him just when you do come over you got to be quiet and be gentle when you see Finn. You know, ok we are about to get ready to go pick him up now, so I'll text you when we are home ok bye.

Rachel texted Kurt back "okay, thanks for keeping me updated Kurt" she replied. Kurt to Rachel: "you're welcome gtg see you soon." Kurt turned off his phone and got into the car with Burt and Carole and they headed off to the hospital to pick Finn up. "Remember guys we need to let Finn rest today when we take him home" Carole said.

Kurt nodded "I know Carole I hope you don't mind that I let Rachel come over, she is dying to see Finn and is worried to you know and the glee clubbers already know that Finn is ok. Only Rachel is coming over we will give Finn a couple of weeks to recover before anybody else comes over."

Carole smiled "that's fine Kurt, I was going to call Rachel myself later anyway to tell her she could come over" she said. Kurt nodded "oh sorry Carole I didn't know, I know you were worked up and tired and all from this so I didn't know you were going to call her so I texted her this morning."

They arrived at the hospital and went up to the front desk. "Hello, we're here to check out Finn Hudson" Carole told the receptionist. The lady at the desk looked at her computer "yup he is listed to be discharged today at 1pm and its 12:41pm so we are just wrapping up some last minute tests and going to be waking him up. So if you just wait in the waiting room we will wheel him out here shortly ok?"

"Okay, thank you" Carole said. "Your welcome" Kurt walked over to the waiting room chairs and sat next to Burt and Carole while they waited for Finn to be wheeled out. Over in Finn's room his doctor Dr. Bryne was waking Finn up. A few minutes later Finn woke up he opened his eyes and looked around the room "where am I?"

"Oh welcome to the world of living Mr. Hudson you are at Lima Hospital you've been asleep for two days." "What happen to me?" "Well, you got attacked by something or someone and was found unconscious up at the Lima Castle and your girlfriend and teacher Mr. Schue found you and got you in here. If they didn't find you, you wouldn't be here right now, you are a strong one Mr. Hudson we lost you once on the table but you fought and we brought you back."

Finn felt his neck and he could feel the scar and stitches where he got bit, all he remembers is seeing a dark figured man and being slammed agasint the wall and then black. "When can I go home?" Finn looked up at the doctor who was taking his pulse. Dr. Bryne put down his wrist and smiled at him "you are listed to go home today, we wanted to keep you overnight to monitor your vitals and I just checked your pulse and its nice and strong and your color has returned and everything looks good."

A nurse came in with some fresh clothes that Carole had left "so if you want Mr. Hudson go ahead and change and let us know when you're done, we will be wheeling you out your family is here already to take you home. "Oh ok thank you" Finn took the clothes and the doctor and nurses left the room so Finn could change.

"Do you think Finn will really be okay Burt" Carol asked quietly as they waited in the waiting room. Burt nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and held her close "yeah, I may have not known Finn all my life but I can tell from what I have seen he is a tough boy and he will be ok."

Finn's doctor came out "Mr. and Ms. Hudson, hi your son is all ready to take home all I need from you is to sign some papers." The nurse wheeled out Finn he looked around and spotted his mom he wanted to get up from the chair and hug her but he was still weak and he just smiled at her when Carole made eye contact with him "hi mom."

"Oh Finn, how are you feeling?" Carole asked as she leaned down and hugged him, Finn sighed and a small tear ran down his cheek "mom I feel fine but I was so scared, what really happened, where is Rachel?" Finn looked around the room and panic when he didn't see his beautiful girlfriend in the room.

"Finn honey its okay, Rachel's fine she's back home I was actually going to ask you what happen. They found you alone" Carole said putting her hands on either side of Finn's face as she tried to calm him down. Carole was starting to get worried about Finn again. Finn sighed "just take me home mom, I want to see Rachel and I promise to tell you and Burt everything that I remember that night, I just want to rest I'm so tired."

"Okay honey" Carole said before turned to Burt "lets get him home" she said. Finn relaxed in the wheelchair while Burt pushed him to the car, he was feeling kind of odd like someone was watching him and he just wanted to go home and go to bed. Burt helped Finn into the car and the nurse took the wheelchair back and everybody else piled into the car and they headed home.

"Kurt can you text Rachel to let her kow that Finn's home," Carole asked. Kurt nodded and texted Rachel

Kurt to Rachel: "Hey Rachel we are home with Finn so if you want to head over in the next hour or so Finn is very sleepy, so we are letting him rest but later tonight he is going to be awake and let us kow what happen. We would like you there as you found him with Mr. Schue."

They pulled into the driveway and Burt parked the car and helped Finn out of the car and wrapped his arm around Finn's waist and helped him to his room. Carole followed behind and helped Finn get into bed so he could sleep. Carole put a glass of water for Finn if he got thirsty. "Finn you just holler if you need us ok?" Finn nodded as he was slowly drifting off to sleep before his head could hit the pillow.

Rachel read Kurt's text and responded back.

Rachel to Kurt: "I'll be there, can you text me when you're ready for me to come over?" she replied, Kurt read the text and texted Rachel back.

Kurt to Rachel: "Just head over in an hour or so, Carole is going to be starting dinner I know Finn will be hungry so he will be up soon so whenever your ready head on over ok?"

Up in Finn's room Ryan was in his bat form watching Finn threw his window, Finn's window was open a bit so Ryan squeezed threw and flew over to Finn's bedside and turned back into his human form. Ryan circled Finn's sleeping form he was checking Finn over he knew later tonight his body would be changing and he didn't want him here when that happens. His mom and brother would go nuts. Ryan had to find a way to get Finn out of the house that night. Ryan heard footsteps and a heartbeat coming up the stairs. Ryan quickly turned back into a bat and flew out the window.

Carole peeked inside Finn's room and smiled when she saw him sleeping, she was so glad to have him home again. Kurt texted everybody else letting them know that Finn was home safe and sound and he wont be at school for two weeks but he would keep everybody posted on how he is doing.

Carole headed back downstairs "Finn's asleep right now so try to keep it quiet guys" she told Kurt and Burt. Finn was tossing and turning he was having a terrible dream of the night in the castle, he woke up with a start his heart was racing a mile a minute he placed his hand on his chest and tried to catch his breath. "Ugh that dream was messed up" Finn headed downstairs to see what everybody was up to.

"Finn is that you?" Carole asked, "Yeah mom its me, I couldn't sleep I keep having this scary dream of what happen at the castle, I just want it to go away." Carole bit her lip "I'm so sorry Finn that will eventually go away," she said hugging him. Finn sighed "I sure hope so" Finn sniffed the air "what you makin ma, I'm hungry."

"Bacon, sausage and biscuits and gravy" Carole said with a small smile. Finn licked his lips and sat down at the table "Mmm that sounds good." "Its almost ready sweetie and Rachel should be coming over soon," Carole said. Finn smiled at the mentioned of Rachel coming over he felt closer to her then before like something was making him want to see her and never let her go.

Finn was pulled out of his daydream of Rachel when Carole announced that breakfast was ready, Finn smiled when she said that, he was starving.

At Rachel's house, Rachel texted Finn "Hey are you up?" Finn felt his phone buzz he was in his room lying on his bed he smiled when it was Rachel

Finn to Rachel: "Hey babe, yes I'm up I really want to see you can you please come over?" Rachel smiled as she read Finn's text "Of course I can, how are you feeling" she replied back.

Finn read Rachel's text and sighed

Finn to Rachel: "I'm ok a little sleepy and my neck hurts from the bite or scratch, whatever it was so when you come over if I'm asleep you can wake me up, I'm just laying here on my bed. My mom will let you in I really don't want to get up, I feel kind of lightheaded so I may just catnap but don't fret to wake me up, love you."

Rachel read Finn's text and replied back "okay, get better soon Finn, I'll be over as soon as possible." Finn smiled and texted her back "I'll try babe, I will feel better when I have you in my arms again." Rachel smiled reading Finn's text "I can't wait to see you" she replied. Finn smiled and texted her back "same here hon."

Rachel responded back "I'm getting ready and will head over to you in a few minutes." Finn smiled and texted her back "ok see you soon, remember if I'm asleep go ahead and wake me up." "Ok I love you" Rachel replied back. Finn laughed "ok I love you to babe, now stop texting me and get your cute little butt over here."

"Okay I promise I'm heading out the door right now" Rachel replied back as she grabbed her bag, pulled on her coat and headed downstairs towards her car.

Finn laughed again and texted her once more "ok" kisses. Finn smiled and put his phone on his nightstand and put his hands behind his head and lay on his back and looked up at his ceiling and closed his eyes deciding on that catnap after all. While Finn was sleeping Ryan once again was watching him and he knew that Rachel was coming over, he was going to get Finn to try to bite her when he was re-born as a vampire tonight.

Ryan hovered over to Finn, Ryan was going to give him his vampire senses without Finn waking up. Ryan saw that Finn was out cold, he got close to Finn and placed a hand on Finn's chest where his heart is and he said a spell to make it where Finn would get his powers. Where he can hear other human's heartbeats, smell better, run at fast speeds and go invisible. When Ryan was done he felt Finn start to wake up he quickly changed into a bat and flew to a dark corner of the room.

Finn woke up with a start and he heard noises in the house that he hasn't heard before he heard a faint heartbeat and voices from the other side of the house he shook his head and they went away. Finn shrugged his shoulders and lay back down and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Rachel arrived at Finn's house and knocked on the door, waiting for someone to let her inside. Carole heard knocking on the door and went to see whom it was she opened the door to see Rachel. "Oh hello dear, Finn's been asking for you all morning, I think he's asleep but you can go up and see him."

"Are you sure its okay for me to wake him up" Rachel asked? Carole nodded "yeah he should be fine, he told me he was just going to be catnapping. I'm going to be making dinner soon anyway so might as well wake him so he can eat, your more then welcome to stay if you like?" Its Friday and tomorrow is Saturday so you don't have school if its ok with your dads you can stay the night. I don't think Finn wants you to leave his side he was so scared for you that you had to find him in the bathroom at the castle in the state he was."

"My dads wont mind if I stay here tonight, they know how worried about Finn I've been" Rachel said. Carole smiled "ok dear, then go ahead and see him I'll be in the kitchen if you need me and Burt should be home soon he is working at the shop. Kurt is out with Blaine he won't be home tonight he was so worked up from the castle, he wanted to be with Blaine for the weekend.

"Ok, I'll let you know if we need anything" Rachel said. "Ok dear" up in Finn's room, Finn heard voices and he could hear a faint heartbeat coming up the stairs he knew it was Rachel he was wide awake but he pretended to sleep before Rachel reached the room.

Rachel knocked softly on his door "Finn, are you awake?" "Finn? Rachel said quietly she then realized he must still be asleep and walked over to his bed, she smiled as she watched him sleep for a minute then she gently shook his shoulder. Finn heard random noises, he opened his eyes and saw Rachel. "Rachel!" Finn hugged her and held her close and kissed her "oh my god I have missed you, how are you, are you okay?"

Finn smiled and looked at her, he couldn't stop staring at her neck though, and his eyes eyed the pulsing vein in her neck. Finn licked his lips and tried to focus on Rachel's eyes instead of her neck. "I'm fine Finn, I've been so worried, how are you?" Rachel asked as she hugged him tightly. Finn sighed into her embrace "I'm better now that you're here, I've been having dreams of that night and all. What really happened Rachel, please tell me I just want the memory to fade away. If you tell me what happened I don't have to keep reliving it in my dreams. Its like it wants to just keep messing with my head."

Finn sighed and put his hands over his eyes and cried. Rachel bit her lip "I'm sorry Finn, I'm not sure what happened, when I found you, you were already unconscious." Finn sighed "its ok Rach, I'm just glad its over, come lay with me for a bit." Finn lay on his back and had Rachel lay her head on his chest.

"I'm just glad you're okay" Rachel said as she rested her head on Finn's chest listening to his heartbeat, "I was so scared when I found you" she whispered. Finn ran a hand threw her hair and sighed "I know Rach, I could image what you were going threw when you found me. I was so scared when that thing or person attacked me, all I could think of was you before I blacked out, but I tell you this I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere for a long time, I promise."

"You better not be" Rachel said with a small smile as she cuddled against him. Finn chuckled "Na I'm good trust me" a knock at the door was heard it was Kurt "Finn, Rachel dinner is done come on downstairs guys."

"Ok lil bro we will be down in a bit, thanks." "Your welcome" Finn got up and helped Rachel up and held her tight against his chest "one more hug before we go downstairs." Rachel hugged Finn tightly "I love you" she whispered. Finn smiled and kissed the top of her head "I love you to, now come on lets get some grub." He laughs and runs out the door leaving Rachel in the dust.

Finn got downstairs so quick he didn't even know he moved, Finn blinked and took a deep breath "ok that was weird." "What's weird dear?" "Oh, um nothing, what's for dinner?" "Finn are you sure you're alright?" Rachel asked as she entered the kitchen.

Finn nodded "Yeah, I'm fine I've never felt better, I don't know its like I can smell better, run faster or something I don't know its like I just want to go run a marathon or something" he laughs and sits down at the table. "Well that's good then I guess" Rachel said with a small smile as she sat beside him at the table. Finn smiled "Yeah, I guess so" Carole passed out plates with spaghetti and salad. "Here ya go guys" Burt walked threw the door "hello family."

"Hi Burt" "Hey dear your just in time for dinner come sit." "Oh good I was hungry I could smell your cooking all the way from the shop." "This tastes amazing Carol" Rachel said with a smile as she ate. Carole smiled "thank you dear, I'm glad you like it." "Yeah ma it tastes amazing." "Yeah honey you did a great job like always."

"So Finn when will you get to return to school?" Rachel asked, "Well I got to wait till we get these stitches out so I think the doctor said two weeks which stinks I have to miss football and glee" he sighs. "I know you'll hate to miss them Finn but its important that you take that time to recover" Rachel said gently.

Finn sighed and fiddled with his food "yeah, I guess I want to get better, I just wish this never happened, I just wish I knew what attacked me so I could find them and knock some sense into them" he sighs.

"I know Finn, but the important thing is that you're okay" Rachel said comfortingly. Finn nodded "yeah your right hon" after dinner Carole took care of the dishes "ok you two why don't you go relax for the night ok." "Ok mom, come on Rach we can go watch a movie up in my room."

They walked up the stairs to Finn's room, Rachel smiled "okay, what do you want to watch?" Finn shrugged "I don't mind whatever you want babe, you can go grab one of Kurt's movies if you like, you know where they are." "Okay let me go pick something and I'll be right back" Rachel said with a smile as she left to go look at Kurt's movie selection.

Finn smiled and lay on the bed fluffing up his pillows and turning on the blueray player and TV. Rachel returned with a DVD, "how about West Side Story?" Finn smiled "ok, I'm fine with that, didn't you sing songs from that with Blaine, right?" Finn took the movie from her and placed it in the blu ray and started it up, he got comfy on the bed and letting Rachel get comfy to.

Rachel smiled as she snuggled against Finn and rested her head on his chest "I'm so happy you're home Finn." Finn kissed the top of her head and smiled "I'm glad to, I hated being in that hospital, they scare me." Finn shudders "ok, lets watch the movie eh?"

"Yes lets get your mind off everything that happened." Finn smiled "yeah I agree with that, I'd do anything to get my mind off of that night ugh."

Rachel took his hand "just focus on the movie and try not to think of it, okay?" Finn nodded and kissed her "I promise not to babe." Rachel smiled "good" she said softly.

It was towards the middle of the movie and Finn started to feel a little different like he was hearing a random voice he shook it off and kept watching the moving with Rachel. "Are you still feeling okay Finn?" Finn nodded "yeah, 'm ok just really thirsty, do you want something to drink?" Finn got up and stood by the door.

"No I'm ok Finn" Rachel said with a smile. Finn nodded and snuck downstairs and saw that Burt was passed out in his chair with a random football game playing on the tv and Carole was up in her room sleeping. Finn went into the kitchen and got himself a bottle of water, he heard the voice again it was semi loud this time but once again Finn shook his head and it went away. Finn looked at the clock on the stove and it was 11:30pm thank goodness tomorrow was Sunday Rachel could still stay with him and didn't have to go to school.

Rachel would stay if she could though he knows that for a fact he laughs and heads back upstairs and lays back on the bed and letting Rachel get comfy on his chest again."

Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest again as he came back upstairs, after a couple of minutes passed, Rachel slowly dozed off to sleep. Finn looked down and noticed that Rachel's breathing had evened out and she was asleep, he tried to wake her but no avail. Finn sighed and once again was hit hard with the voice in his head, he closed his eyes and the room was spinning. When he opened his eyes they were a fiery red and he felt his teeth grow into fangs, the voice in his head called out to him.

"Finn my pet, come to me follow my voice its time for you to become your true self tonight." Finn got up and gently rolled Rachel to her side and tucked her in and he snuck out the window and jumped down and landed perfectly on his feet like a cat and sprung off to the park.

Finn ran so fast he made it in a flash to the park, over in the darkness he saw a dark figure. "Yes my pet come to me." Finn tried to hold back but Ryan was way more powerful and he was pulled to Ryan and Finn sunk to his knees in front of Ryan. Finn looked up at Ryan's cold blue eyes "what do you want with me?" Finn looked at him and was taken back "oh my god its you, you're the one who attacked me in the castle that night, I remember your face. What did you do to me?" Finn felt a sharp pain and screamed out in pain.

"Ah looks like your hungry my pet, come on I'll fix that for you, time to teach you how to hunt." Finn looked up at Ryan once more and smiled and showed his fangs "yes I'm hungry." They walked around until they saw a guy by a tree smoking something "their Finn a fresh one for you go get him."

Finn nodded and walked up to Rick "Finn, whoa what are you doing out this late, hey don't rat on me, wait what do you want?" Finn didn't say anything except he just grabbed Rick by the shirt and lifted him up in the air. "Whoa, hey Finn put me down, what the hell man!"

Finn laughed and turned Rick's neck sideways and sank his fangs into his pale white neck, Rick yelled out in pain when Finn pierced his neck, Finn could hear Rick's heartbeat in his ears and knew he wasn't going to last long. The beating stopped and Rick slumped in Finn's grasp and Finn dropped him to the ground. Finn wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked up the blood off his hand. Ryan placed a hand on Finn's shoulder "good job my pet to bad you killed him, I'll have to work with you on that, I need minions well anyway I want you to go back home and in a few days we will meet again."


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel barley opened her eyes and lifted her head, it took a few seconds for her to realized that Finn wasn't there anymore "Finn?" Finn ran back into his house thank goodness the door was unlocked he locked it behind him and ran to the bathroom. Finn turned on the shower, he had blood all over his chest and face, and he couldn't even look at himself in the mirror without freaking out.

Rachel got up from the couch they had been laying on and turned off the movie "Finn where are you?" Finn whispered from up the stairs "hey babe, I'm sorry I didn't wake you, I went to take a shower, come on upstairs lets go to bed its almost 2 in the morning." Rachel heard Finn's voice and looked confused as she headed towards the stairs "Finn where are you, are you okay?" she asked feeling worried.

"I'm upstairs babe, in my bedroom come on up and yes I'm fine." Finn lied he wasn't fine, he just killed Rick the Stick by ripping his throat and draining his blood until his heart stopped beating. Finn was a mess he just wanted to go to bed and hope this goes away in the morning.

Rachel reached Finn's bedroom and walked in "Finn" she said again. "Over here Rachel, on my bed come lay with me." Rachel walked over to Finn's bed "are you sure you're feeling okay Finn?" Finn started crying "n, no Rachel I don't know what's wrong with me, I think I killed someone tonight." Rachel looked shocked "no Finn, I know you, you would never do that to someone. You probably just dozed off during the movie like I did and had a nightmare" she said trying to comfort him.

Finn sighed "yeah, your right lets just sleep I'm so sleepy" Finn lay on his back and sighed. "Okay" Rachel said, she laid down on the bed beside Finn and snuggled against him, wanting to help him feel better however she could. Finn kissed her "goodnight Rach, I love you."

The next morning Finn rolled over and whimpered in his sleep. Rachel opened her eyes as she heard Finn whimpering "Finn, are you okay?!" she asked trying to shake him awake. Finn woke up with a start and blinked and looked at Rachel and put his hands over his eyes "no, I had that awful dream again."

"Oh Finn, I'm so sorry, is there anything I can do to help?" Finn sighed "can you just hold and kiss me, I just need comfort." Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around Finn's neck and kissed him and kissed his neck being gentle not touching where his stitches were. Finn moaned out Rachel's name when he felt her kissing his neck.

"I like that Rach, touch me please." Rachel smirked and reached under the covers and slid a hand inside Finn's boxers and started to slowly stroke him. "Mmm yes Rachel that feels amazing. Finn moved his hands up to Rachel's chest and slid off her nightgown and took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on it while stroking the other one with his hand. Rachel moaned out Finn's name. Finn came around and started to nip at her neck on her pulse point. Finn could hear Rachel's heartbeat while looking at her neck, he felt his fangs come out and he licked her neck and was about to sunk his fangs into her neck when a knock at the door knocked him out of his trance.

"What!" Finn yelled at the door scaring Rachel from the rage in his voice. "Oh my god Finn you don't have to yell, its almost ten are you two going to come downstairs for breakfast or you just going to lie in bed all day" Kurt asked. Finn sighed leaned his head on Rachel's shoulder and he felt his teeth go back to normal and his eyes turned back to their amber color and he looked at Rachel "I'm sorry we can pick this up later."

Finn looked back at the door "we will be down in a few minutes."

"Finn are you okay, why are you so upset?" Finn sighed "I don't know Rach, ever since that night I got attacked I feel more rage and mad like I want to rip people's throats out or something" Finn sighs and gets up off the bed. "I don't know, tell Kurt and everybody I'll be down in a few I'm going to clear my head and take a shower." Finn kisses her and grabs some clean clothes and heads to the bathroom.

Rachel watched Finn with a worried look on her face before she headed downstairs for breakfast after getting ready. Finn leaned his head against the shower wall and let the water hit him, he knew what he did last night he killed Rick and left his body in the park. Finn hopes Ryan did something with the body because if they find his prints on the body he is screwed. Finn sighed he needed to control this he was a freaking vampire now but Finn wondered why he wasn't like the cold-blooded vampires he watched in the movies with Puck.

Finn placed his hand on his chest, his heart was still beating, he could still breathe and he could be in water and not melt or burn and he ate dinner and everything, what the hell is going on Finn thought. A knock at the door took him out of his thoughts, Finn poked his head out of the shower curtain "what?" "Finn hurry up in there save some hot water for me I need to take a shower" Kurt said.

"Ok, I'm almost done sorry lil bro." Finn turned off the shower and stepped out and looked at himself in the mirror that is another thing he knew from the movies vampires didn't have a refection and he had one. This was getting way out of hand he had to speak to his master tonight no matter what.

Rachel looked at her watch "why isn't Finn down here yet, it usually don't take him long to get ready?" Rachel said still feeling worried. At that said Finn came downstairs and wrapped his arms around Rachel and kissed her cheek "sorry I too long I was just thinking and relaxing in the shower, what's for breakfast?"

Rachel smiled at Finn came up behind her, "I'm glad you're here Finn I was about to come check on you or send Kurt to, she admitted. "Oh sorry yeah he came up already and made me get out, I was starting to prune anyway" he laughs. Kurt came downstairs after his shower "well you left me some hot water" he sighs thanks"

Finn blushes "Sorry lil bro I just got lost in my thoughts for a minute there." "Its ok" "so what are you planning to do today Kurt?" Rachel asked. "Well as I went to Blaine's house already he said he may stop by here today and we may work on some songs for Glee and cuddle up and watch a movie down in the basement or something. What about you, you got anything planned with Finn?"

"I'm actually not sure, what do you want to do today Finn?" "Well I want to get out of the house, being cooped up don't help, so why don't we do lunch and I don't know you want to go to the Lima mall or something and walk around?" "That's fine with me, are you sure its okay for you to go out today though, you don't need to stay home and rest?" Finn sighed "yes babe, I'm fine I want to get out I don't like being cooped up in the house."

"Okay, we'll go to the mall then." Finn smiled "Yay ok, well I already took a shower, did you want to and then we can head out and we can kill two birds with one stone and have lunch at the mall and then just walk around or something?" "Okay, let me go get ready and then we can leave."

Finn smiled and kissed her "ok, I'll be waiting here for you I'm just going to watch some random Sunday morning TV." Finn watched Rachel go upstairs and he plopped on the couch thinking out loud "how am I going to get away tonight, I need to find this Ryan guy and get answers out of him."

What Finn didn't know is Ryan could hear him in his thoughts from the dark depths of his castle. "So my pet wants answers, ok fine I will give them to him I'll make it easy for him to find me tonight to." Rachel took a quick shower and got dressed, after her shower she brushed her hair and teeth and went back downstairs. "You ready Finn?" Finn smiled at her "yup, let's go" Finn got up and got his keys from the key bowl. He ran upstairs and got his wallet and back downstairs and held the door open for Rachel and they headed into Finn's truck and off to the mall they went.

"Where do you want to eat?" "Well they got some good places in the mall, what you in the mood for?" Finn pulled into the parking lot of Lima Mall. "I'm not sure, what about pizza?" Finn smiled "sure pizza is fine with me." Finn held her hand while they walked to the front of the mall and made their way to the food court heading over to the pizza place.

"Hi guys welcome to pizza place what can I get you?" "I'll take two slices of sausage and mushroom pizza please with a cherry coke." "I'll take a piece of cheese pizza with a regular coke." The guy handed both plates to them and Finn placed his on his try and handed Rachel's her's they slide down the line and went to the cashier to pay then went to find some seats.

Rachel spotted an empty table "there's a place to sit over their Finn" she said gesturing to it. Finn smiled "ah good" he followed Rachel to the table and sat down and nibbled on his pizza "ah its hot" he blows inside his mouth on the pizza "ah, ok that's better, Mmm yummy." Finn takes a slip of his coke and shallows his piece.

"So what stores do you want to hit first after we eat." "I was wanting to check out the music store to see if there's anything new." Finn nodded "sure, that sounds like a plan you know me I'm always one for going in there, I may want to check out the drum section I need a new pair of drumsticks I'm wearing mine out, there about to break. Finn laughs "I beat them hard" he laughs at his own joke.

Rachel giggled at Finn's joke "okay, I need to look at some new sheet music for Glee Club while we're there." Finn smiled "I'll look with you at those first we should sing a song together again, I miss singing I cant sing with these stupid stitches in my neck" Finn sighed. "I cant wait to get them removed but I'm scared to because I have to go back to the freaking hospital again, I want you there with me when they take them out ok?" Finn gave her a pleading look.

"Of course I'll come with you when they take them out Finn" Rachel said reaching over and taking his hand. Finn smiled "thank you Rach, I don't know what I would do without you, now come on lets go walk around I want to walk off this pizza that was big slices and I had two" he laughs.

Rachel smiled "okay, lets go" she said as she took the last bite of her pizza and finished up her coke. Finn smiled and took her empty plate and tray and took care of it for her. "Ok, lets hit the music store first its down a few stores from the food court." "Lead the way" Rachel said with a smile as she took Finn's hand. Finn smiled and squeezed her hand and they walked down to the music store and headed inside.

"Ok, well I'll hang with you for a few lets go look at the sheet music and find a song to sing together, I'm itching to sing when these bad boys come out. I know I wont be able to sing for a couple of days after they get out but I'd love to hear you sing for me when I'm relaxing." "You know me Finn, I'm always prepared to sing in front of people" Rachel said with a smile.

Finn smiled and put an arm around her shoulder and held her close for a hug "that you do, so what songs do you have in mind?" "I'm not sure, I was thinking about something from Frozen or Funny Girl." Finn smiled "well I'm not one for Frozen but that let it go song is kind of catchy, is there a duet song in the movie that we could sing or what. I know you and Funny Girl, I still think you sing the best version of don't rain on my Parade."

Finn looked around at a random book and started hearing random voices and sounds, he tried to shake it off he felt his fangs grow and he tried to hide it. Finn hid his face in the book "Um, Rach I'll be right back I need to use the bathroom will you be ok here by yourself for a bit?" Rachel smiled as Finn asked her about Frozen "of course there's a duet Finn, don't you remember that song Love is an Open Door?" She asked before smile as he complimented her on don't Rain on my Parade "thank you Finn" she said.

Rachel looked a bit confused as Finn hid his face and asking her if she will be ok "of course I will be, are you okay?" Rachel asked, sounding worried again. Finn still talked behind the book "yeah, I remember that song but you may have to sing it to me again or let me hear it."

"Yeah, I'm ok just nature calls you know" he laughed "I'll be back in a jiffy just stay here in the store ok?" Finn kissed her cheek and ran off to the men's room. In the bathroom Finn looked in the mirror and saw his eyes were changing from his amber color to red and his fangs were coming out again. "Oh no not now please, not in public ugh."

Then Finn heard it a heartbeat in the third stall, Finn whipped his head towards the door when it opened and it was an older man maybe in his early thirties the man looked at Finn and jumped back at seeing Finn's eyes read. "Whoa man what the hell is wrong with your eyes, are you high or something!" Finn just shook his head "no I want something" Finn said in a low voice. "Oh and what is that?" "I want your blood! Finn said with a growl.

"The guy just laughed and started to walk to the door "yeah, ok buddy its not Halloween you're a wacko." Finn used his vampire speed and blocked the door "Whoa, man come on let me out." Finn grabbed the man by his throat and Finn could hear the man's heartbeat speed up and Finn opened his mouth to show his fangs to the man.

The man's eyes went big and he tried to scream out for help when Finn plunged his fangs into the man's neck, Finn heard his heartbeat slow down to nothing and the man slumped to the ground. Finn wiped the back of his hand and smirked and picked up his body and laid him in the stall and closed the door, walking out of the bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Finn made it back to the music store like nothing had happen and went back to Rachel and stood by her side "ah I feel better now, must have been that coke I drank, I had a lot of it." "Hey I was wondering what kept you" Rachel said smiling at Finn.

Finn smiled "oh sorry there was a store I saw by the bathrooms, so I went in there for a bit." Finn had to lie "well its almost six we better head back home" Finn was anxious to get out of the mal because what had happen in the bathroom, he didn't want to be around when the man was found.

Rachel looked concerned "are you sure you're okay Finn, you look kind of nervous?" Finn shook his head "I'm not nervous, why do I seem nervous I don't know maybe I'm just jumpy from the sugar from the coke or something I don't know, come on lets just head out of here. Did you pick some sheet music to get though, we can buy those really quick." Finn spotted some blood red drumsticks with skulls on them "ooh, I'm getting these."

"Yeah I just need to pay for my things" Rachel said before eyeing the drumsticks Finn was buying "are you sure you want those Finn, you normally don't buy things with skulls on them?" Rachel looked at Finn with a confused look on her face. Finn shrugged "I don't know I like them, they seem cool and I know Puck will like them to, so I want to show them to him."

Finn went up to the counter and put down the sticks and bought them and waited for Rachel, he was tapping his foot and looking at the bathroom's hopping he didn't hear a man scream or anything. Finn wash hoping that no one went into that third stall before they could get the heck out of there and get home.

Rachel paid for her stuff and handed Finn the bag with his drumsticks in it "you ready?" Finn took the bag from her and smiled "yeah, lets head home my feet hurt I just want to cuddle up with you and watch a movie till dinner, I wonder what ma is making hmm?" Finn didn't even the notice the red on his hand.

Rachel looked at Finn's hand as they headed outside "wait a minute, Finn are you bleeding!? She asked sounding worried. Finn stopped and looked at his hand "oh, no its dry when I was in the bathroom I hit the stall and there was sharp piece of metal there and it nicked me no harm." Finn licked it and sighed quietly when he licked his hand, he tried to control himself but he let out a small growl and cleared his throat trying to hide the growling noise.

"Finn what's wrong with you?" Rachel asked, hearing him growl. "Huh, oh nothing just a tickle come on lets head home its starting to get dark and I'm hungry. Finn kind of lied he was hungry not for food but for blood he had to remain calm and not stare or listen to Rachel's heartbeat that was beating in his head and edging him on to bite her. Finn needs some distraction "sing with me Rach" Finn popped in his journey cd and put on faithfully.

Rachel smiled a little and started singing along to the song. Finn felt better and the noises went away and he sang along with Rachel all the way home. "How are you feeling now?" Rachel asked as the song ended. Finn smiled and took her hand "a lot better now thank you." Finn pulled into the driveway and turned off the truck and helped Rachel out and they headed inside.

"Mom, Kurt, Burt anybody home?" "We're in the living room sweetheart" Carole called out. Finn smiled "ah, hey guys so what's up?" he saw they were watching TV. "Your mom was just watching one of those soaps she likes" Burt said. Finn nodded and plopped on the couch and had Rachel sit next to him. "And I've already told you Burt, we can watch something else." Carole said with a smile as she picked up the remote and turned it to the news.

Finn leaned his head back and yawned "man what a day." "You need to rest honey, you had a long night the other day." Carole reminded him with a small smile, she didn't notice the news story in the background talking about an incident at the mall. Finn smiled "I know ma, we did a lot of walking and stuff in the mall today I may just want to have dinner, take a shower and hit the hay."

Finn noticed the news coming on and a story about the mall "oh no" he said to himself. "Did you say something Finn?" Rachel asked. Finn shook his head "um, what no hey um I'm going to go take that shower first ma I'll be back down I promise I wont take long like this morning."

Finn ran off right before they could start talking about the man who was found in the mall bathroom on the news. Kurt saw it and turned up the volume "hey Finn wait" but Finn was up the stairs in a flash before Kurt could say anything about the news story.

Kurt looked at Rachel "did you guys know anything about that today, that must have been terrible getting attacked in the bathroom and dying in one ugh." Rachel looked concerned "we were just at the mall when the attacked happened." Finn got into the shower and sighed "crap they found the guy" Finn remembers from vampire movies that once you're a vampire you don't have fingerprints so he hopes that he got that part of the powers because if they find his prints he is screwed.

Kurt looked at Rachel "my goodness I still wonder why Finn ran out of here its like he must have been there or seen it or something did he say anything to you when you guys left the mall? I know my brother soda goes threw him like water so he must have used the bathroom unless he didn't use the one where the man was attacked?"

"He did go to the bathroom and was gone for awhile, Kurt do you really think Finn might have seen what happen?" Rachel asked. Finn was finishing up in the shower, he felt better after and he came out of the shower and dried his hair and wiped away the fog off the mirror and jumped back seeing Ryan's face in the mirror. Ryan smiled "hi pet, I hear you want answers from me?" Finn growled "you made me kill that guy today I hate this, what did you do to me!" Ryan smirked "calm down my pet I hear your heart racing I don't need that on you right now, listen to me if you want answers you will come to me tonight. Come to my castle you will find me in my chambers and I will give you all the answers tonight."

Rachel nodded "Okay, I'll be back soon" she said before heading upstairs towards the bathroom "Finn are you almost done?" A knock at the door was sounded and Ryan disappeared from the mirror and Finn turned around towards the door "oh yeah I'm almost done, is dinner almost ready?" Finn opened the door and was just wearing a white towel around his waist and he looked down at Rachel with a smile on his face.

Rachel's eyes widened a bit as she saw Finn in just a towel and she smiled "yeah everyone wanted me to come get you." Finn smiled and kissed her "ok let me go get into my pj's and I'll be down in a jiffy ok?" "Okay, I'll be waiting right here." Rachel said with a smile.

Finn smiled "ok" Finn headed into his room and shut the door so he could change, a few minutes he popped back out in some pj's with cowboys on them and smiled at Rachel and they both headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Why did you leave so quickly during the news Finn?" Finn looked at Rachel "oh, um I don't know I just wanted to get into the shower I didn't even notice the news until you asked me just now. I don't know we can talk about it after dinner and I'm hungry and my mind is only thinking about food right now" he laughed. "So ma what's for dinner?"

"We're having fish, baked potatoes and rolls sweetheart." Finn smiled "Mmm that sounds good ma." Finn sat down at the table with Rachel and kissed her cheek. "Where's Kurt" Carole asked Burt. Finn looked around and could sense Kurt without anybody knowing. "I think he's in his room I'll go get him hold on." Finn got up and headed downstairs "hey Kurt you in here?"

"Yeah, what's up bro?" "Dinner is done come on up" "Ok I'll be up in a bit." "Ok" Finn walked back to the table "yeah he's downstairs he will be up in a bit." At that said Kurt came upstairs and sat down at the table next to Burt. "Here ya go everyone," Carole said as she handed everyone his or her plates with dinner on it.

Finn smiled and took his place "Mmm thanks ma this looks great." Carole smiled "your welcome honey" after dinner Finn and Kurt were on dishes duty so Finn was relaxing by the sink just washing the dishes and Kurt was drying them. When he was washing the dishes he almost dropped one at hearing the voice in his head "you will come to me soon pet, remember meet me in the castle."

Finn just closed his eyes and thought, "yes master I know." "So Finn, are you okay you've been acting jumpy all day." After a minute of silence he looked over and saw Finn with his eyes closed "Finn! Did you hear me?" Finn jumped a little at Kurt's voice "what, oh yeah I heard you I'm sorry just been a crazy day that's all."

Finn and Kurt finished up the dishes and Finn headed to the living room and looked at Rachel and made come on gesture to head up to his room. Rachel smiled and stood up, following Finn. Finn lay on his bed and closed his eyes and he could hear Rachel coming up the stairs he smiled and pretended to be asleep.

Rachel smiled as she saw Finn "are you asleep Finn or are you faking?" "BOO!" Finn opened his eyes and tried to spook Rachel. Rachel just laughed "Finn! Do you realize how many times you've tried to scare me this way?" Finn giggled and got up and wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her hair.

"I know but your just easy to scare I love it." Finn smiled to himself he loved it even more being a vampire and hearing Rachel's heartbeat speed up got him turned on. Finn nibbled on Rachel's neck and slid his hand under her shirt and massaged her breast threw her bra. Rachel stopped his actions and took off her shirt and bra and let Finn have full access to her chest

Finn smiled and laid her down on the bed and stripped off his shirt and Rachel reached up and unbuckled his pants and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and had them off in one swift motion. Finn grinned and shimmied out of his boxers leaving him in his glory. Rachel took off her skirt and shimmied out of her undies leaving her all exposed for Finn. Finn just smirked and took a nipple into his mouth and leaned down and teased her core with one finger.

Rachel gasped out and moaned out Finn's name when Finn entered a finger inside. Rachel reached over and took Finn's dick into her hand and started to stroke him off Finn growled out Rachel's name and he stuck another finger in her and started to rub at her nub. Minute's later Rachel was moaning out Finn's name and riding out her orgasm on his finger. Rachel kept her speed with stroking Finn and he could feel his peak coming and a few more thrusts and Finn came hard. Finn lay back on the bed and smiled at Rachel.

Rachel snuggled against Finn resting her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. Finn smiled and kissed her head "I love you Rach always and forever." Finn looked over at the clock he knew he had to go talk to his master soon or Ryan would be pissed if he didn't leave soon. Finn sighed and ran a hand threw Rachel's hair and down her cheek to her neck.

Rachel smiled in her sleep, snuggling deeper in his chest as he ran his hand threw her hair and down her cheek. Finn smiled but sighed he hated that he had to leave Rachel tonight, Finn waited till he heard Rachel's heartbeat slow down and her breathing was even out. Finn slowly crawled off the bed and poked his head out his door and saw that his folks were in bed and Kurt was dead asleep downstairs.

Finn crept back into his room and over to the window and closed his eyes and thought to his master "I'm coming master" "good pet, meet me at my castle I will be in my chambers." 'Ok master" Finn opened the window and poked his head out and saw that no one was around and he looked back at Rachel and whispered "I'm sorry Rachel, I love you."

Finn climbed out of the window and jumped down and ran to the corner of the street and sniffed the air picking up his master's scent and he ran to the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

**this was my fav chap to write ^_^ enjoy my lovely readers **

Rachel rolled over in her sleep, stirring a little as she heard the window open. Rachel opened her eyes and realized Finn was no longer there, "Finn?" she asked before realizing the window was open Rachel looked confused and wondered if Finn had snuck out. Rachel couldn't understand his strange behavior recently and deiced to investigate. Rachel grabbed her robe, put it on and crept down the stairs silently sneaking out to go find Finn.

Finn was halfway to the castle by now but he stopped for a small snack at the park. Rachel thought for a moment and decided to head towards Lima Castle again, she couldn't think of anywhere else Finn would head off to. Finn arrived at the castle and headed inside and walked around until he came to Ryan's chamber, Finn knocked on the door.

Ryan heard the knocking and smiled and he flicked his wrist and the door opened "Ah, Finn my boy come to me my pet, I hear you have some questions for me?"

Rachel reached the castle gates and slipped through the entrance, she slowly headed inside wishing Finn was with her, the place was creepy.

Finn came up to Ryan and Ryan got in front of him "so what qustions do you have for me Finn?" Finn sighed and sank to the floor and looked up at Ryan with sad eyes and blood tears ran down his cheeks. "First off what the hell did you do to me!" Ryan sighed "no my pet there will be no crying." Ryan wiped the blood tears away from Finn's cheek and blood smeared on Finn's cheeks. Ryan wiped the blood on his thumb and licked it, it was fresh blood from Finn's little snack in the park.

"Mmm I can tell you had a snack my pet this blood from your eyes is fresh." Finn sighed "yes master I had a snack before I came to you, no changing the subject though what did you do to me!" "Well I made you the creature of the night but you are not a full blown vampire like me, yes you need blood to live but you are still human which disgusts me. I decided to keep you a hybrid so you can still live your life at school and spend time with that girlfriend of yours who looks sexy and would be amazing to bite."

Finn growled "you keep your fitly hands off of her if you lay a finger on her I swear I will stake you!"

"Hello?" Rachel asked softly as she entered the castle. Finn heard it first a faint and jumpy heartbeat and he knew that heartbeat anywhere it was Rachel's she was inside the castle. Finn sighed and looked at Ryan, Ryan stopped talking and his eyes glowed and he sniffed the air. "We are not alone." Ryan stormed out of the chamber and Finn followed fast on his heels and Ryan stormed threw the main doors to the main area of the castle and saw Rachel and came up to her with Finn hot on his heals behind him.

Rachel stopped when she saw them "Finn, what are you doing here, and who are you?" she asked Ryan. Ryan flicked his wrist and Rachel flung over to his side and he caught her "well, if it isn't the famous Rachel I see you're my pets mate, my dear I am Ryan and I made what Finn is today" he laughed evilly. Finn just started at Rachel with a sad look on his face.

"What are you talking about, Finn what did he do to you?" Rachel asked, feeling scared. Finn walked over to Rachel and took her into his arms and looked down at her "Rachel I'm sorry to tell you this but I'm a vampire, well kind of I'm a hybrid I'm not your cold hearted vampire like Ryan here." Ryan snickers "Aww thanks pet."

"Wh-what no, this has to be a dream, vampires aren't real" Rachel said, sounding panicked. Ryan laughed and walked over to Finn and put an arm around his shoulder and he came up to Rachel and grabbed her hand and took his claw and pricked her finger and some blood dripped out of her finger. Finn could hear and smell the blood from Rachel's and his eyes glowed red and he could feel his fangs come out, he looked at Rachel and growled at her.

"Finn, what are you doing, please help me!" Rachel cried, trying to fight free of Ryan's grasp. Finn growled and snarled at Ryan and pushed Ryan off of her and licked her finger to heal it. "I told you not to touch her, you may be in my control and you can do anything you want to me but you will not harm her not when I'm still here!"

Ryan's eyes glowed and he bared his fangs at Finn. 'You will not disobey me, I will show you how controlling I can be!" Finn pushed Rachel out of the way and charged at Ryan and grabbed him by his throat but Ryan was stronger then Finn "THIS ENDS NOW! You will be under my power forever Finn Hudson!" Ryan ripped Finn's shirt to shreds and exposed his chest "minion come to me now!"

Another vampire ran out of the shadows and looked at Ryan "yes master?" "Hold the girl back till I say so." "Of course master" Hugo went over to Rachel and laughed and grabbed her and made her watch what Ryan was about to do. "No stop, leave him alone!" Rachel shouted as she started to cry.

Ryan flicked his wrist at Finn and his body froze, Finn tried to move his arms and legs but he couldn't move. Ryan laughed and came up to Finn and his eyes glowed and he growled "you will be mine now my pet." Ryan placed his hand on Finn's chest where his heart was and Ryan could feel his heart pounding underneath his palm and he laughed evilly to himself "no more of this human nosiness!" Ryan started speaking in different tongue a very old vampire spell and Finn gasped out in pain.

Ryan could feel and hear Finn's heartbeat to slow down, he let go of the trance and Finn sunk to his knees and onto his back on the ground. Ryan nodded to Hugo to let Rachel go. Ryan just stood back and watched the scene in front of him with a evil smirk on his face.

"Finn, Finn no!" Rachel cried finally getting free of Hugo, she hurried to Finn's side, "what are you doing to him!?" she shouted at Ryan. "You will find out shortly my dear Finn's time is almost up." Finn screamed out in pain and he caught his breath and looked at Rachel and put his hand on her cheek "R, Rach I'm so sorry, run while you still can, Ryan has taken over my body and the human side of me is dying. I'm going to become a full blooded vampire and probably bite you, so please I don't have much time I can feel my human side going fast, I'm so sorry Rach." Finn's eyes closed.

"Finn, no please don't leave me." Rachel sobbed as she shook him gently. Finn still lie motionless, Ryan just paced back and forth "anytime now" he said to himself. As Rachel cried she rested her head on Finn's bare chest, her breath hitched in her throat as she heard his heartbeat slowly stop beating Finn, Finn no please!" she sobbed before looking at Ryan "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO HIM?!" Rachel screamed at him.

Ryan also heard Finn's heartbeat stop and he smiled and his eyes glowed red at Rachel "well my dear the human side of your precious Finn is no longer his human heart has stopped beating and now." Ryan looked at the clock on the stone wall "in a few minutes your Finn will wake up with permanent red eyes and fangs as sharp as a thorn on a rose and he will want to be out for blood. Finn will be under my power and can no longer leave this castle unless he goes out for feeding, so if I was you my dear I would run or I may just slick him on you and make your heart stop also. So you can join him you would become a great minion here just like Hugo. Finn won't even remember that he was your mate."

Rachel stood up glaring at Ryan "you're a horrible man, what gives you the right to take someone's life, you can't do this to people!" she said furiously. Ryan laughed "its what I do sweetheart, I have been in this castle for I don't know how many centuries now and its what I was born to do, so now Ryan pointed to Finn and saw him stir and shake a bit. "Now its time for you to see what your precious Finn will be or." Ryan flicked his wrist and the front door opened wide "or you can run now and spare your life from Finn's fangs.

Finn slowly got up and he was pale as a sheet and his eyes were blood red and he had fangs and his ears were pointy and his hair had turned from the sandy brown to jet black. Finn turned his head and his eyes glowed at Rachel and he could hear and see the pulsing vein in her neck, Finn licked his lips and started to lunge at Rachel.

"Finn stop, its me Rachel!" Rachel cried, starting to run down the hallways. Finn was almost close to Rachel and he growled at her but Ryan flicked his wrist and the door to the front of the castle burst open "FINN I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Finn stopped in his tracks and got down on the ground and bowed to Ryan "GO, I'm letting you go for now, I'm being somewhat nice but I warn you, you better not walk alone at night.

Hugo show her out" Hugo started running after Rachel to make her go faster out the door. Rachel ran towards the door to avoid being captured by Hugo "you won't get away with this!" Rachel cried as tears ran down her cheeks "I'll find a way to help you Finn!" she said, glancing once more over her shoulder before hurrying out the door.

Ryan smirked and had the door slam shut behind Rachel "we will see about that! "Finn get up, its time for you to go to bed you can no longer be out in the sun as your not human anymore, Hugo show Finn to his chamber." "Yes master, come on Finn." Finn got up off the ground and bowed to Ryan and followed Hugo to his chamber once inside his chamber Hugo shut the door and locked Finn inside. Finn was in the highest room in the castle, Finn started feeling sleepy as the sun was coming up he crawled into the bed that was in the room and fell asleep.

Rachel reached Finn's house, she pulled out the key Finn had given her and let herself in. Rachel was desperate to find Kurt, she had to tell someone about what had happen and she couldn't go to Carol she would freak out and Burt would probably having another heart attack and she didn't need that on her hands right now.

Kurt was in his room laying on his bed reading a book when he heard the front door open and close and footsteps upstairs. "Kurt are you here" Rachel called out. Kurt heard his name being called; it was Rachel he was wondering what she was doing here this late at night. "I'm down in my room Rachel, come downstairs!" Rachel headed to Kurt's room "Kurt I'm sorry I'm so late, but I really need to talk to someone." Rachel said trying to hide her tears.

Kurt could hear how scared Rachel sounded he got up from his bed and ran over to her "Rachel what's the matter, did my brother do something to you, he didn't break up with you did he?" "No its not that, Kurt something terrible happen to Finn" Rachel whispered. Kurt looked at Rachel with wide eyes "Rachel, please don't tell me that we almost lost him a few weeks ago, what happen wait where is he why isn't he with you. Please tell me he is up in his room or something right now, this isn't funny Rachel" Kurt started to tear up.

"Finn's back at the Lima Castle, the owner turned him into a vampire" Rachel said in-between sobs. Kurt just stared at her and blinked his eyes and sat back down on his bed "wait, that was kind of rushed when you said that all I heard was Finn is back at Lima Castle and if I heard you right did you just say Finn is a vampire?" "Yes it's a long story and I'm not even completely sure what happened" Rachel admitted.

Kurt got up and started to pace the room "ok so your saying that Finn is cold with fangs and red eyes and dead vampire, I'm sorry Rachel but what the hell are you talking about. I think your making things up and not telling me the truth there is no way in hell Finn could be that. Vampires ain't real there make believe sweetheart so yeah, can you tell me what really happened to my brother please, your starting to scare me. I don't want to lose my brother like I told you we almost lost him once in that dam castle. So if he is there what the hell is he doing there again, and what did you come from there to?"

"I'm not making this up Kurt!" Rachel snapped, she took a deep breath before telling him the whole story about Finn's strange behavior since the castle, him sneaking out to the castle tonight, her following him and the confrontation with Ryan.

Kurt just stared at her and tried to believe her story Kurt wanted to he was worried for his brother but he didn't believe Rachel's story one dam bit. "Rachel, I'm sorry I love you but I need proof I haven't heard anything about a outbreak of vampires in Lima and yes I have noticed Finn being odd but he is always like that he is a dork but we all love him. So it just sounds like you need some sleep, why don't you just go home and Finn will show up tomorrow and you will realized this was a terrible nightmare ok?" Kurt started to push her up the stairs "now, I'm sleepy and I'm going to bed goodnight Rachel."

"But Kurt wait, you have to believe me" Rachel begged. Kurt sighed "Rachel, go home!" he closed the door to the basement leaving Rachel alone.


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel stood there in shock as tears ran down her cheeks, she had no choice but to go home. Rachel slowly turned around and left Finn's house heading to her own home. Rachel had no idea what to do now, who would believe her about Finn?"

Kurt sighed and he could hear Rachel crying on the other side of his door and he heard the front door shut with a slam, Kurt waited a few minutes and trotted up to Finn's room to see that Rachel wasn't kidding and that Finn was gone. Kurt was hoping that Rachel was just making things up and Finn was at Puck's house playing Xbox and just being his own dorky self.

Burt passed Kurt in the hallway "hey buddy, did I hear someone leave?" "Yeah it was Rachel she was just telling me something." Kurt didn't want to freak out his dead about Rachel's story so he just kept his mouth shut about that. " Everything okay?" Burt asked sounding a bit concerned "you know you can tell me anything Kurt?"

Kurt felt a little uneasy, he sat on his bed and had Burt come in more to his room "I don't know dad, Rachel came in here freaking out saying that something was wrong with Finn. I know Finn is probably at Puck's house right now sleeping or playing Xbox with him and pigging out on icky junk food and soda. So I'm just a little jumpy at what Rachel was talking about." Kurt didn't want to mention about the vampire issues that Rachel was rambling about.

"What did Rachel say, and why isn't Finn in his room he's supposed to stay home and rest." Burt said with a small frown. Kurt sighed he couldn't lie to his dad "ok promise not to freak out ok? Rachel was saying something from that night with the accident from the castle and why Finn's been acting strange is because Finn is a vampire and is now being held hostage at the castle by some guy named Ryan. Who turned him into a vampire Kurt rolled his eyes I really think Rachel was on something, I don't know dad and I don't know where Finn is. I have a feeling he is at Pucks tonight as its Sunday and they mostly go to school together in the morning or something.

I thought Finn had to get his stitches out tomorrow so I don't know why he isn't home for that?" Burt looked stunned "Rachel honesty things Finn is a vampire, you kids know vampires ain't real right? I'm sure Finn's okay, if he's not home by the time he has to get his stitches out, I'm probably gonna have words with him. Can you text your brother for me and see if you can get a hold of him?"

Kurt nodded "I will dad I know he wont be at school tomorrow so if I see Puck I'll talk to him and see if Finn was there last night with him. Yes I will shoot him a text in the morning I'm really sleepy its almost one in the morning I need sleep, good night dad I love you." Burt smiled a little "good night Kurt, I love you to" he said before heading back upstairs.

Ryan was sitting in his chamber "hmm what should I do to poor Finny up in the tower, Hugo do you think I should teach him to gather minions, its really boring around the castle, we need more people don't you think?"

"Yes master we do, I want friends." Ryan smirked "Aww Hugo all alone, I'll get you friends I promise with my cold unbeating heart." Hugo smiled "thank you master" he ran off to his chamber and started to clean his chamber and he saw the sun was coming up so he knew Ryan would be going to sleep and Finn was sleeping and tonight Finn would be bringing him friends. Hugo couldn't be anymore excited for the sun to go down.

Rachel made it back to her house and quietly snuck in, she made it to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Rachel took a picture of her and Finn from her nightstand and hugged it to her chest as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

The next morning Kurt woke up and poked his head in Finn's room and he still wasn't in his room he tried texting Finn and waited and nothing, he was hoping that Finn was either asleep or just had his phone off until he turned it on. Finn's sugary was at three after school today he was going to go with Finn and Carole and Rachel.

Rachel woke up as her alarm clock rang the next morning, she got dressed and wondered if she should even bother going to school. Part of her just wanted to try to find ways to help Finn. Kurt felt really bad for not believing Rachel so he deiced to pick her up for school so he sent her a text.

Kurt to Rachel:

"Rachel I want to apologize for last night, I am kind of worried now because I texted Finn this morning and he has yet to text back, can we please talk civil and I'll drive you to school, can I come over?"

Rachel heard her phone ring and picked it up, she read Kurt's text and replied back "yes you can cover over, I'm so worried about Finn" she replied back. Kurt read Rachel's text and texted back to her. "Ok I'm almost ready, I'll be over in a little bit and I'm worried about him to I'm starting to believe your story but I don't know about the vampire thing still."

Rachel sighed as she read Kurt's reply, she texted back. "Kurt think about it, why would I lie about this?" Kurt sighed and texted her back "no I just I don't know I'm very confused right now" he sighs "I'm sorry diva I'm here by the way, would you let me in?" Rachel replied back "of course, I'll be down in a minute" she put her phone back in her pocket and hurried downstairs. Rachel pulled open the door to let Kurt in.

Kurt smiled at Rachel and walked in "so about last night, can you tell me more about it on the way to school and try to be civil about it?" "Yes I can if you promise to keep an open mind about all this." Kurt sighed "I'll try" he grabbed his bag and keys and they headed out the door and hopped into Kurt's SUV. Kurt started the truck and pulled out of the driveway. "Ok, so now in a calm tone tell me everything that happen last night of what you remember, I mean everything."

"It's a long story" Rachel said with a sigh. Kurt sighed "ok well we can always get together after school or something if you want?" Kurt pulled into the school parking lot and parked the car. "So I'll see you in English class ok, if you see Puck ask him about Finn please I'm still worried he hasn't texted me so yeah." Kurt hugged Rachel and hurried off to his homeroom class.

Rachel walked into her first period, she was still thinking about Finn and didn't know what she could do to help him. Kurt sat down at his desk and checked his phone really quickly for a text from Finn and still nothing, he texted him one more time trying his best for Finn to respond.

"Finn please answer your text I am worried about you bro and Rachel is freaking out about you to, I hope your ok?" Kurt hides his phone before the teacher can see him texting, he takes out his books and pays attention to the lesson for the day. Rachel sat down beside Puck in their first class together and waited for the teacher to begin the lesson. Puck smiled at Rachel "hey Rachel how's you?"

"I'm ok" Rachel said with a small smile, she wasn't sure what to tell Puck about Finn. Puck just eyed her and shrugged "ok, you just seem down or something is something going on between you and Finn?" Puck wanted to ask more questions but the teacher walked into the room it was a sub. Mr. Monteith was out on vacation so the sub Mr. Byrne was taking his spot for a couple of weeks.

"Hello class I'm your sub Mr. Byrne if you cant say my last name you can just call me Mr. B, I'm filling in for Mr. Monteith he's on holiday with his wife. So I'll be here for a couple of weeks can anybody tell me what you guys were studying last before Mr. Monteith went on holiday?"

Mr. Byrne known as Neil looked at Rachel "you there can you tell me, you look like you pay attention in this class the most?" "We were studying Shakespeare's play Romeo and Juliet" Rachel said. Neil smiled "ah, one of my favorite plays, ok then class take out your books of Romeo and Juliet and we will go around reading some chapters today and then there will be a pop quiz on the chapters we read today."

Rachel pulled out her book of her bag and waited for the teacher to begin. Neil picked up the book and saw it was book marked "ok it looks like Mr. Monteith booked marked the chapter you guys were on, so if you all turn to chapter five we can start. Who would like to read first?"

Rachel kept her head down, hoping she wouldn't be called to read. Neil laughed inside his head he could hear her thoughts and he could hear that Rachel click saying "oh don't pick me, don't pick me" he smiled and looked at her "Rachel, why don't you start for us?" Rachel sighed as the teacher called on her "yes sir," she said before starting to read the book out loud.

After they read the chapters Neil passed out the quiz "ok guys here is your quiz, class is almost over so go ahead and finish this up and leave the papers on my desk when your done ok?" Neil walked back to his desk looking around the room reading each of the kid's thoughts and smirking to himself at some of them. "Man half of these kids are stupid, or just crazy in the head," Neil said to himself.

Rachel answered all the questions on the quiz and finished just as the bell rang, she stood up and took her quiz to the teacher's desk. Neil smiled at her "thank you" before Rachel could leave the room Puck told her to wait. "Hey Berry wait up I still wanted to talk to you, its lunch so we got time to kill." "Okay, what did you want to talk about Noah?"

Puck looked at her "have you seen or talked to Finn, he told me he was going to come over two nights ago but he still has yet to show up and I'm really worried about him. I know he ain't supposed to be in school today because isn't he getting those stitches out today?" Neil was overhearing their chat and Neil was wondering who this Finn lad was, he used his vampire hearing to hear them better.

Puck looked at her "wait, what do you mean something happened don't tell me that Berry we just almost lost him. I don't need to hear news like that please." Puck was about to punch something, the bell rang for lunch. "I don't know Rachel, if you see him please tell him to text me I'm very worried. I cant even think straight, I'll see you in Glee." Puck stormed down the hallways hitting a locker with his fist on the way to the lunchroom leaving Rachel in the dust with Neil looking at her.

"You better get going Ms. Berry don't want to be late for lunch I know it's the most important time for you guys, I'm about to eat mine to so if you don't mind I'm going to be locking up the classroom." Rachel jumped a little as she heard the teacher speaking "yes sir, sorry" she said quickly before hurrying out of the classroom. Rachel headed off towards the cafeteria, hoping to find Kurt.

Neil locked up the classroom and looked around and turned into a bat and flew out the window to go get his lunch. Kurt was sitting at the Glee Club table with Sam, Mercedes, Artie and Blaine. Puck joined them a little bit after, he was still mad about what is going on he kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to start anything with the other's and get them freaked out. Kurt spotted Rachel and had her come sit with everybody.

Rachel got her lunch and sat down beside Kurt "hey guys" everybody said their hello's and flashed smiles "so how's white boy doing Rachel, we haven't heard from him since, you know that night… being his girl and all how's he's been?" you have talked to him right?" Mercedes asked.

Rachel thought for a moment, unsure of what to say, "well it's a little complicated right now." Kurt knew what was going on he kept his mouth shut and just eyed his phone at the photo of Kurt and Finn together, he was praying that he was ok. Puck wanted more answers and mercies just stared at Rachel but decided to just let it pass "oh, um ok well give him our best wishes and love ok?" the bell rang it was time for Glee.

"I will" Rachel said as she stood up, glad the bell had rang at that moment. Mercedes nodded and everybody headed to the choir room and took their seats.


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel deiced to tell Will that Finn was sick if he asked where he was. Kurt sat next to Rachel "Rachel, I'm still worried Finn has yet to text me and his doctor's appoint is in an hour, I guess your serious about this vampire thing. We need to tell everybody or at least Mr. Schue and then we need to figure out something to help Finn." "But Kurt even you didn't believe me about it at first, do you really think everyone else will?" Rachel asked, not wanting to admit that she still felt a bit hurt that Kurt didn't hadn't believe her the night before.

Kurt sighed "I still don't believe you to a point, I don't know what to believe anymore. I just want my brother to be ok and I don't know if they will but it won't hurt to try and tell them. If they don't listen screw them, we will go find Finn on our own I'm getting my brother back if it's the last thing I do!"

Rachel nodded "and I'm going to help you" Kurt smiled and laid his head on her shoulder "ok good" Mr. Schue entered the room "um, Rachel where is Finn wasn't he supposed to be here today?" "Um Finn wasn't feeling well so he stayed at home today" Rachel lied.

Mr. Schue nodded "oh, ok well I hope he feels better is he still getting over what happen at the castle?" "Yes and he's supposed to get his stitches out today so he's just resting." Rachel said trying not to think about last night at the castle. Mr. Schue nodded again "oh ok then well lets start today's lesson. I was thinking of letting you guys have a free day and going around the room, lets just practice some songs you guys can choose whatever songs you want to sing. Anybody want to go first, or does anybody have anything they like to say?"

Kurt eyed Rachel "Rachel, I think you should tell them the truth I know you were fibbing to Mr. Schue, if you don't say something I will."

"I'll tell him after glee club Kurt, I don't want to tell him in front of everyone!" Rachel hissed. Kurt sighed "ok, I'll keep my mouth shut" Mr. Schue looked around the room "does anybody want to sing?" Rachel kept her head down; she didn't really feel like singing today since she was so worried about Finn. Kurt stood up "I'll sing Mr. Schue" "Ok Kurt the floor is yours."

Kurt smiled and started singing I'll remember.

Say goodbye to not knowing when

The truth in my whole life began

Say goodbye to not knowing how to cry

You taught me that

And I'll remember the strength that you gave me

Now that I'm standing on my own

I'll remember the way that you saved me

I'll remember

Inside, I was a child

That could not mend a broken wing

Outside, I looked for a way

To teach my heart to sing

And I'll remember the love that you gave me

Now that I'm standing on my own

I'll remember the way that you changed me

I'll remember

I learned to let go

Of the illusion that we can possess

I learned to let go

I travel in stillness

And I'll remember happiness

I'll remember

I'll remember

I'll remember

And I'll remember the love that you gave me

Now that I'm standing on my own

I'll remember the way that you changed me

I'll remember

No, I've never been afraid to cry

Now I finally have a reason why

I'll remember

No, I've never been afraid to cry

Now I finally have a reason why

I'll remember

No, I've never been afraid to cry

And I finally have a reason why

I'll remember

No, I've never been afraid to cry

And I finally have a reason why

I'll remember

Rachel clapped for Kurt as he finished singing. Kurt bowed and went back to his seat. Mr. Schue looked at the clock "Ok we got time for one more song, who wants to go next?" Puck sighed "I will Mr. Schue I need to sing" "Ok Noah go for it."

Puck went to the center of the room and sang the song Mighty Wings by Cheep Trick

It's just a ball of dust

Underneath my feet

It rolls around the sun

Doesn't mean that much to me

I take a chance on the edge of life

Just like all the rest

I look inside and dig it out

Cause there's no points for second best

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight

Growing higher and higher in my soul

There's a raging fire in the sky tonight

I want to ride on the silver dove

Far into the night

[Chorus]

Till I make you take me

On your mighty wings

Make you take me

On your mighty wings across the sky

Take me on your mighty wings

Take me on your mighty wings tonight

With just a little luck

A little cold blue steel

I cut the night like a razor blade

Till I feel the way I want to feel

There's a raging fire in my heart tonight

Growing higher and higher in my soul

There's a raging fire in the sky tonight

I want to ride on the silver dove

Far into the night

[Chorus]

Till I make you take me

On your mighty wings

Make you take me

On your mighty wings across the sky

Take me on your mighty wings

Take me on your mighty wings tonight

Take me on your mighty wings

Take me on your mighty wings

Rachel clapped for Puck to as he finished singing. It was 4pm and the bell rang it was time to go home, Kurt eyed Rachel "Rachel, I'll text you later but let me know if you hear from Finn, if you want I can come over later tonight if you want?"

"I'll let you know but I don't think we'll hear from him" Rachel said with a heavy sigh before continuing "of course you can come over Kurt" she said. Kurt sighed and hugged her "ok just text me when you want me to come over I have a feeling I'm not going to have a good time when I get home." Kurt hurried out of the choir room and went to his locker and grabbed his phone, he tried one more time to get a whole of Finn.

"Finn you better be home when I get home, or I'm going to kick your tall goofy butt!" Kurt closed his locker and headed to the exit of the school and hopped in his SUV and headed for the Hudson/Hummel household. Carole sat on the couch looking worried "I don't understand Burt, why can't any of us get a hold of Finn. Where could he be?" she asked.

Burt sighed and took off his hat and rubbed his bald head "I don't know dear I have tried to and I don't have Puck's number, so I cant get a whole of his mom or him to see if Finn is there. Finn was supposed to be home for his appointment at the doctors" Kurt pulled into the driveway and sighed "this isn't going to be good" he said to himself. Kurt turned off the truck and grabbed his bag and headed inside to see Carole silently crying in his dad's arms. "Carole, dad what's going on?"

"Kurt have you heard from your brother?" Carole asked trying to dry her tears. Kurt sighed "no I haven't I'm assuming he is at Puck's but I have been trying to text him all day and nothing, I'm really worried guys." Kurt sat down in the chair and put his hands over his face "Rachel was rambling about something last night dad you know what I was talking about with you, I still don't believe it. I fear something bad has happened to Finn at that castle again. I don't know why but I think the attacked came back for him and took him, what are we going to do?"

Carole started to cry again "we have to find him Burt!" she said. Burt held her close to his chest "shh, I know we will I will have my guys at the shop to look out for him and all, Kurt can you please get a whole of Puck and talk to him. Also talk to Rachel to find out what is going on. If Finn don't come home later today or tomorrow I'm putting out a search warrant for him." "Ok dad I will text Puck and Rachel and have them both come over and I'll talk to them."

Kurt texted Puck "Puck can you please stop by tonight we need to talk" then he texted Rachel "Rachel, where you able to talk to Mr. Schue and what did he say. Carole and my dad are freaking out Finn has yet to come home and I'm afraid my dad is going to have another heart attack if I tell him this vampire thing is real, so I cant tell him that I don't know what to do."

Rachel replied to Kurt's text "I didn't get a chance to talk to Mr. Schue, I've been so upset that I just went straight home, do you need me to come over? Maybe we can think of something to tell Carole and your dad about Finn together." Kurt read Rachel's text "yes, please come over Puck is here to so just meet us in the basement when you get here we will wait for you."


	11. Chapter 11

The sun as gone down now and Finn stirred in his sleep he woke up and his eyes glowed red and he felt hungry he banged on his chamber door. 'RYAN, let me out I'm hungry!" he growls. Hugo heard Finn banging on the door and woke up and hurried to Ryan's chamber seeing if his master was awake "master are you awake?" "Yes Hugo I am and I hear my pet is feisty for some food would you fetch him and let's go out for dinner what you say?" "Yes master" Hugo hurried to Finn's chamber and unlocked the door, Finn heard the door unlock and ran out of the door into the main area of the castle and stood in front of Ryan.

"Master, I'm hungry please take me out to feed." "Now, now my pet hold your horses we will go its almost time. Rachel replied to Kurt's text "okay, I'm heading over there now, see you soon" she responded. After texting Kurt back, she got ready and went outside to get in her car, once in her car she drove over to Kurt's house. Rachel got out of her car and rang the doorbell, waiting on someone to let her in.

Burt came to the door "Hello Rachel, the boys are in the basement Kurt said you were coming over so go ahead down." "Thank you Burt" she said before heading downstairs to the basement "Kurt?" she called. Kurt heard the door open to the basement and his name being called. "Down here Rachel, me and Puck are in my room area.

Back over at the castle it was nearing seven and the sun was going down and Ryan smiled "Ok, now we can go come pet, Hugo stay here and guard the castle I will bring you back something to eat ok?" "Yes master, I will guard the castle with my life." "That's a good boy" Ryan patted Hugo's head and looked at Finn "ok lets go Finn" Finn smirked and followed Ryan out of the castle and they both turned into bats and flew to Lima Park.

Rachel walked into Kurt's bedroom "hey guys" she said as she saw Kurt and Puck. Kurt and Puck smiled and waved at her. "Ok so what is going on with Huddy, I haven't heard from him for what three days now, and I'm worried about him guys, can someone please fill me in what is going on you guys must know something right?"

Finn and Ryan made it to the park, Finn sniffed the air and he could hear sounds all around him. "Master I'm so hungry can I please go bite someone?" "Yes my pet but I do not want you to kill them, we need minions so come on lets go find one." "Yes master" Finn and Ryan stalked around the park sorting out random people. Who were running or walking or just relaxing on the cool spring night in the park. Finn spotted someone it was a guy around his height, blonde hair and he was wearing a Dalton blazer. "Master, I know that kid I don't like him, I want him under our power may I?"

Ryan looked a the boy Finn was talking about "hmm yeah he looks like he has some good power sure go ahead and get him. Finn walked over to Hunter, Hunter looked up at him. "I know you from somewhere ain't you that Finn guy from McKinley?" Finn just shook his head "well what do you want?" Finn chuckled "Oh just something to drink." Hunter looked at him "um well the gas station is across the street why don't you get a soda or something."

Finn laughed "no its not soda I want, I want blood!" Hunter was taken back when Finn pinned him to the ground and sank his fangs into his neck. Ryan was hovering over him "do not kill him my pet, stop before his heart does." Finn drank until he could barley hear Hunter's heartbeat. Finn unlatched his fangs from Hunter's neck and Hunter lay their barley breathing with a glazed look in his eyes.

"Good job pet, now stand back its my turn." Ryan got down to Hunter's level and bites into his own wrist and commanded Hunter to drink his blood. Hunter latched onto Ryan's wrist and drank his blood. Ryan could feel his power and he made Hunter stop and Hunter lay back and closed his eyes and Ryan and Finn both heard his heartbeat stop beating. A few seconds went by and Hunter opened his eyes and they were a dark yellow and he got up and smiled at Ryan and Hunter. "Hello masters" "hello Hunter let's go shall we?"

"Puck if I tell you what happen to Finn the other night, do you promise to keep an open mind?" Rachel asked. Puck just stared at Rachel "um, ok sure Berry whatever you say I'm all ears go ahead and tell your story." Finn and Ryan brought back Hunter to the castle and showed him to his new chamber there was two more chambers to Ryan needed two more minions but one is enough for tonight.

Hugo came over to Ryan "did you bring me anything master?" "Ah Hugo my dear boy yes I did" he gave him a Twinkle, cup cake and bottle of juice. "Thank you so much master" Hugo took the sweets from Ryan and ran to his chamber to enjoy them. Finn my boy you did amazing tonight, now you can go out tonight live the life of a vampire but if you stop for a snack or something do not leave the body. Try to bury it, burn it or even throw it in the Lima Lake ok?"

"Ok master" "and try to be back by sunrise I don't need you turning into ashes, I would be heartbroken if my heart could beat it would stop, if I heard from Hugo or anybody that you were turned to ash." Finn sighed "yes master I know to come back before sunrise, now can I go please?" "Yes pet go have fun." Finn bowed at Ryan and sprinted out the door to see the nightlife as a vampire in Lima.

Hunter came down to Ryan "master, when can I go get a snack, I'm hungry" "Ah Hunter my pet come here." Hunter walked over to Ryan and bowed "when Hugo gets done he can take you hunting how's that sound?" Hunter smiled his fangs showing "ok master, I'll wait." Rachel nodded and told Puck the same story she had told Kurt about what happen with Finn at Lima Castle.

Puck just stared at her, Kurt finally accepted it. "Wait so your telling me Finn is a vampire like we are talking about blood pulsing eyes, fangs sharp as nails, pointy ears and to top if off dead and cold with no heartbeat or anything, just like the movies I have watched with Finn?"

Outside on the window of the basement a little brown bat was sitting and watching and listening to Puck, Rachel and Kurt's chatting. Neil thought to himself "ah so Ryan is up to it again, looks like I need to help these guys. I'll make them hungry and get a pizza and pretend to be the pizza guy." Kurt rubbed his tummy he was suddenly hungry for pizza "hey guys, I hate to butt in with this but I'm very hungry does anybody want pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good Kurt, I'm am getting hungry" Rachel said, realizing that she was suddley starving. Puck totally forgot what he was talking about and started to feel hungry to "yeah, sure pizza sounds good, wait what were we talking about?" Kurt went to order the pizza and Neil saw they were and he used his vampire speed to run to the pizza place and used his vampire mind tricks to make them think he worked there so he could deliver the pizza to Kurt's house.

"I cant member, something about Finn?" Rachel said, feeling confused and wondering why she couldn't remember what she had said just a minute ago. Burt came downstairs with a pizza box and the pizza guy "hey kids, did you guys order a pizza?" "Wow that got here fast," Rachel said.

"Puck laughed "yeah it did" Neil put down the pizza box and with a flick of his wrist the door slammed shut "Ok kids don't panic I'm a good guy and yes Rachel, you know me, Kurt you do to but nothing leaves this room got it." Neil flashed his fangs to the three kids and said I'm here to help. "How did you get in here?" Rachel asked, sounding panicked.

Neil pointed to the pizza box "I pretended to be the pizza guy, there really is pizza in there if you want some. I know you human's have to eat I'm a hybrid but I don't like pizza its to greasy for me ugh. Anyway you're probably all wondering what I'm doing here right?" "Yes, what do you want with us?" Rachel asked as she took a slice of pizza.

"Well I heard you talking about this Finn guy, who is he and what's his issue?" "Um no offense but I really don't think it's any of your business." Rachel said starting to sound nervous. Neil sighed "well first off I'm a good guy so please don't think I'm evil or anything I used to be, but I changed anyway I heard you talking did you say this Finn fellow is a vampire or something?" "Yes but you probably don't believe me, no one does" Rachel said with a sigh.

Neil sighed "ok, you leave me choice I guess I just have to show you." Neil opened his mouth and showed his fangs and his eyes started to glow yellow "you believe me now sweetheart, that I will believe you?" Rachel looked scared "you're one of them, how do I know your not working with Ryan?" Rachel said sounding panicked.

Neil turned back into his human side "because my dear Ryan is my maker, he betrayed me he almost killed me. Ryan tried to change me like he did to your pal Finn so if you want Finn back you need my help and I want to settle the score with Ryan. He does not need to be on this earth anymore, if you let me help you I can help Finn become human again and get rid of Ryan for good."

"How can we do that?" Rachel asked. "Well I remember a friend of mine his name is Keith he is a warlock and he can make a potion to make Finn human again but it needs special stuff. So if you trust me I can take you to meet Keith and you can tell him the story of Finn and see if he will help us. I want anything to get back at Ryan for what he almost did to me. I still like being human/hybrid if we don't save Finn soon he will become totally evil and never be able to become human again."

Finn was on the outskirts of Lima and Hugo was with him they met up with each other because he was teaching Hunter how to hunt. Hunter already got his first kill he killed Seb and was very satisfy. Finn already had another snack he ended up killing a random guy that was in the park he did as his master said and buried the body far away from Lima.

"We have to help Finn, I don't want him to stay like this forever." Rachel said. "Ok then first time tomorrow night we need to go, you can find me at this address." Neil handed Rachel a card with his name and address on it "come to it at eight sharp and who are these two boys with you, do they know about Finn to or what?"

"One of them is Finn's bother and the other is his best friend, I told them what happened but I don't know if they believe me." Rachel said. Puck and Kurt were in shock and just staring at Neil after he showed them his fangs and eyes. "Um Rachel we believe you now and we want to come with you to help Finn, so we will come to the address with you when you go to this guys house."

Rachel nodded "okay" she said relieved that she wouldn't have to go alone. Neil nodded "ok then I will see you three tomorrow night goodbye for now" Neil walked over to the basement window and opened it and turned into a bat and flew out the window. Puck and Kurt just stood there in silence looking at Rachel.

"I told you guys!" Rachel said. Kurt came over and hugged Rachel "I know Rachel I'm so freaking sorry I didn't believe you." Puck came over to "yeah I'm sorry Berry lets just get Finn back I want my bro back, I miss him." Kurt pulled away from Rachel and looked into her eyes "Rachel, how am I going to tell Carole and my dad?" Kurt sighed and flopped on the couch with his hands on his eyes and a few tears running down his cheeks.

Rachel bit her lip at Kurt's upset expression "we'll figure out something Kurt, maybe we can help save him before we have to tell them?" Kurt sighed "yeah I guess your right, I don't want to drag them into this, if they ask what are we going to tell them though?" Rachel thought for a minute "Puck do you mind if we tell them Finn's staying at your place for a few days?"

Puck nodded "yeah I can wing that and my mom isn't home all the time so I know Carole wont try to call and Burt don't have my number so yeah. So what about the rest of tonight it's almost nine now so should we just crash here or go home?"

Finn came back to the castle with Hugo and Hunter "Master we are back" "ah boys welcome back did Hunter have his first kill?" "Yes master he killed the one he called Seb I didn't know much about him but he said he hated him and had to make him rid of his world." Ryan patted Hunter's shoulder "well my boy that is good, I'm glad you enjoyed your first snack."

"Finn my boy I still need one more minion and I'm thinking a girl, we need some girl power in here so tomorrow night I want you to go out and seek out the first girl you can find ok?" "Yes master I can do that." "Ok boys its only nine, the night is still young why don't we go out all together?" everybody cheers "yeah master that sounds fun." "Hunter, Finn and Ryan turned into bats and Hugo ran after them and they headed to the local vampire hang out Sucker Punch.

Neil was in the shadows at the pub and he could smell Ryan in the air his blood boiled and he watched from a far distance of Ryan and three other men come into the pub with him. Neil knew the tall one had to be Finn from what Rachel was talking about and he knew Hugo but he didn't know the other one must be a new pet that Ryan had made Neil thought to himself.

Neil snarled and turned into a bat and flew back to his chambers.


	12. Chapter 12

Kurt would your folks be okay with us staying here, I really don't want to be by myself tonight?" Kurt nodded "yeah I don't think they will mind, I got enough room down here so make yourselves at home." "Okay, thank you Kurt" Rachel said. "Your welcome" Kurt went into his back closet and got some blankets and extra pillows and placed them on the couch and some on the floor for Puck.

"Rachel I know we had the pizza so I'm not hungry but you guys thirsty or anything and I guess we should just hit the hay if you guys are sleepy?"

Finn, Hugo, Ryan and Hunter all came back to the castle it was getting late and they were about to sleep as the sun will be coming up in a few hours "goodnight my pets I bit you farewell until tomorrow night." The boys bowed and all headed off to their chambers, Finn lay in his coffin bed and started out the window. A little bit of his human side was still lingering inside he felt something for Rachel but he couldn't even remember anything about her." Finn sighed and closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"I'm okay Kurt, thanks again for everything" Rachel said. Kurt nodded and grabbed some pj's and headed into his bathroom to change he came out and got into his bed and saw Rachel and Puck already snuggled up in their makeshift beds. "Goodnight guys" Kurt turned off the lamp by his bed and tried to get some sleep his mind was racing about Finn though and Neil and all this craziness, he had to face tomorrow night.

"Goodnight" Rachel said as she sighed, wondering how she would sleep that night. The next morning it was Saturday, Kurt woke up after a restless sleep; he looked around and saw Rachel and Puck who was snoring away. Kurt got up and trotted into his bathroom and took a shower, he was not ready for tonight. Rachel barley opened her eyes, it had taken a long time for her to fall asleep that night. Rachel got up and headed into another room to change.

Kurt came out of the bathroom and saw Rachel was up as she wasn't on the couch and Puck was still dead to the world so Kurt sat on the couch and waited for Rachel to come out. So they could plan something for breakfast and wake up sleeping beauty on the floor. Rachel finished getting ready and headed back to Kurt's room "hi Kurt" she said.

"Hi Rachel, did you sleep ok, I couldn't sleep a wink last night I'm so worried about Finn." "No not really, I haven't slept well the last few nights," Rachel admitted with a small sigh. Kurt sighed and hugged her "I know Rachel, well come on lets try to get sleeping beauty up and get some breakfast. I really don't know what to do today except talk to Carole and my dad and all. Then get ready for tonight, I hope this Neil fellow keeps his words and shows up tonight."

"I hope so to, I think he might be the only one who can help Finn" Rachel said. Kurt sighed "Yeah I hope your right" he grabbed a pillow and whacked it at Puck "come on Puck wake up, time for breakfast." Puck groaned "ok, I'm up give me a few minutes here." "Hurry up Puck" Rachel said.

Puck sighed "ok, ok I'm up gosh" Puck got up and headed into the bathroom and relived himself and came back out and headed upstairs with Kurt and Rachel. "Now remember what were we going to tell your folks" Rachel asked Kurt. "That Finn is staying at Puck's house." "Right, though I guess it doesn't make sense that he would be there now with Puck here" Rachel murmured.

Kurt sighed "yeah" they headed upstairs and the house was empty "oh, I guess they ain't home, ok that's good so when they come home and still wonder where Finn is we will leave a note that we all went to Puck's house and Finn is there." Kurt went over to the kitchen and got some eggs, toast and bacon and started making breakfast for everybody.

"Are both of you coming with me to meet Neil" Rachel asked. "Of course we are" they both said at the same time "there is no way in hell I would let you go alone Rachel, with Finn out there and that Ryan fellow and who knows how is out there now as we have seen Neil. So yeah of course we are going with you duh." Kurt passed out plates of food to Puck and Rachel and made a plate for himself and sat down with them."

"Yeah, I don't know what to do for the rest of the day until eight but still its nuts to think of tonight." "I know, I'm kind of nervous about it" Rachel said softly. "So am I, so what should we do today, I don't want to stay here unless Carole and my dad come back you know. Should we just go out somewhere or just go to Puck's house?" "I don't know, what do you think Puck" Rachel asked him.

Puck nodded "yeah, lets go to my place I know my mom wont be home and my sister maybe out with her friends so we can just relax there and brainstorm this out and all. So come on lets head over there now and just leave a note for Mama Hudson and Burt."

"Okay, Kurt you should probably write the note" Rachel said. Kurt nodded "ok, I will and leave it on the fridge." Kurt got a piece of paper and pen and wrote a small letter to Carole and his dad. "Carole, dad I'm going to Puck's house tonight, Puck just told me Finn is there so you don't have to worry. He was staying over for a couple of days for something that we had to do for Glee and Finn is very sorry he didn't tell you. His phone was also dead and forgot his charger so I'm taking it over to him, ok love Kurt."

Kurt placed the paper on the fridge "ok, let's go guys." "Okay" Rachel said. Kurt locked up the house and they headed out to his SUV and headed to Pucks house. A little brown bat was watching them and the bat followed the car. "So what are we going to do all day" Rachel asked. Kurt shrugged "I really don't know, what do you guys want to do?"

"Should we make plans for tonight or leave it up to Neil" Rachel asked. "I think we should leave it up to Neil I rather just follow his lead and see what we have to do when we meet this Keith guy. Because it sounds like tonight we will be going on a hunt for stuff to find, so I rather just stay close to him and all" Kurt said.

"Okay but what will we do all day in the meantime, sitting around doing nothing will drive me crazy" Rachel said with a sigh. Puck sighed "Yeah, I don't know guys, do you want to play video games or something or I don't know what a movie. My sister might have some of your movies you guys like."

"Why don't we watch some movies" Rachel asked not wanting to say out loud that she wasn't a big fan of video games. Kurt and Puck nodded "ok that's fine why don't you guys look threw the movies, I don't mind what we watch if I don't like it I'll just go on my computer or something or go to my room and play Xbox while you guys watch" Puck said.

"Okay" Rachel said. Puck flopped on the couch while he waited for Kurt and Rachel to pick out a few movies it was only noon. "Hey guys are you hungry, I can cook something for us as its lunch time?" "That would be great Noah" Rachel said looking up from the movies.

Puck nodded "ok I'll go whip something up for us." Puck headed into the kitchen and deiced to make some burgers for him and Kurt and a veggie burger for Rachel with a salad on the side. "What do you want to watch Kurt?" Rachel asked. "Oh I don't mind, I want to watch something funny and all so here how about this one?" Kurt pulled out Robin Hood men in Tights, it was one of Puck's movies.

"Hey guys lunch is ready, did you pick out a movie?" "Yes we did" Rachel said with a small smile as she held up Robin Hood men in Tights. Puck snickered when he saw the movie "ah good choice guys. Ok go ahead and pop it in and I'll bring over your guy's plates." Puck put everything on each other's plates and set them on the coffee table and sat down and dug into his burger and salad.

It was nearing 7pm and the sun had finally gone down Finn awoke from his bed and he was hungry. Finn remembered what Ryan had told him to do tonight, he had to find another minion and he wanted a girl so Finn knew the one girl he could go after.

Finn headed into the main chamber of the castle and saw Ryan and Hugo and Hunter and Seb were missing. "Master where is Hunter and Seb?" "They went out hunting like you should be doing my pet, I can sense your hungry." "I am master and I'm going to do what you asked me, I'm going to get another minion so I will be back shortly."

Finn turned into a bat and flew out of the window and went down a street he knew very well and came to a house and sat on the windowsill watching the girl he knew for years laying down on her bed. Finn looked around and in the other windows and saw Quinn's parents were not home. It was now or never Finn went down to the door and rang the doorbell.

Quinn heard the doorbell ring she got up and headed downstairs. Quinn wondered would be visiting at this late hour and was suripized when she opened the door to find Finn. "Finn! Where have you been, what are you doing here?" Finn sighed "Quinn, it's a long story can I come in please?" Quinn nodded "of course, come in Finn."

Finn stepped inside and sat on her couch "so, I bet you got a lot of questions to ask me but I don't got plenty of time, so I'll just cut to the case." Finn had to come up with a fib he thought hard and remembered some chick named Rachel who Quinn hated. "I'm not longer with Rachel and I wanted to try to see if you want to get back with me?"

"What, but Finn Rachel's been worried sick about you, what's wrong?" Finn thought to himself "Quinn, I don't know she has gone stir crazy ever since my accident its like she don't want to touch me or anything. She's afraid of me, so I just left her I told her if she don't want to be with me fine. I don't know what to do so yeah." Finn was running out of time he needed to bite her quick he could feel his urges to do it but he didn't want to freak Quinn out. Finn remembered Ryan saying something to stun the victim, Finn took Quinn by her shoulders and looked deep into her eyes hoping it would work.

It was 7:30 and it was getting close when they had to go meet up with Neil 'Hey guys we got to get ready to go soon, I'm still not looking forward to this night" Puck said.

"But Finn" Quinn started to say before forgetting the rest of what she was going to say as she got lost in Finn's eyes. "Okay I'm so nervous," Rachel said softly.

Finn smirked and waved his hand in front of Quinn's face "it worked" he said out loud "I'm good." Finn looked at the clock he had to get this done and quick. Finn turned Quinn's head to the side and pushed some of her blonde hair away from her neck and he saw and heard the pulsing vein in her neck. Finn hated to bite her but it was for his master.

Finn felt his fangs come out and he bit into Quinn's soft neck he felt the warm blood go down his throat and he sighed in pleasure and he could hear Quinn's heartbeat getting to the near point of death. Finn stopped and pulled back his fangs and bit into his own wrist and commanded Quinn to drink. Kurt sighed I'm nervous to, ok we got to come on lets get this over with, Rachel do you have the address?"


	13. Chapter 13

Quinn listened to Finn and drank the blood from his wrist. "Yes its 3040 Shadow Lane" Rachel said. Finn had Quinn drink from him and when she did and got her fill Finn pulled away his wrist. Finn sat back and waited, he listened and he could hear Quinn's heartbeat slowly starting to beat slower and slower until it stopped and Finn looked at the clock and waited for her to wake up."

Kurt nodded and punched the address into his GPS "ok, let's go then." After a few minutes Quinn let out a small gasp as she woke up "Finn" she said. "How long does it say it will take us to get there" Rachel asked. Finn put his finger on Quinn's lip "yup its me, how do you feel Quinn?" "Its not far we should be there by 8pm its only 7:45 so we got time" Kurt said.

Quinn batted Finn's finger away "what did you do to me!" she shouted.

"I'm so nervous" Rachel said. "You and me both diva, I'm not ready for this but here we are we are five minutes early its 7:55 I hope Neil wont mind us being early." "What, I'm not going anywhere with you Finn, your acting crazy!" Quinn shouted. "I don't see why he would," Rachel said nervously.

Finn sighed "then you leave me no choice" Finn grabbed something hard and whacked Quinn in the head knocking her out cold. Finn apologized to her and picked her up bridal style and used his vampire speed to run back to the castle. "Master are you here?" Ryan came out of the shadows smelling a new scent in the castle. "Ah my pet I see you did your duty and get me another minion and ooh I can feel the power coming out of this one. Very good my pet, lay her down on the couch."

Finn gently lay Quinn on the couch and Ryan came over and started to brush his claws threw Quinn's hair waiting for her to wake up. "Finn my boy why does it look like she got hit with something?" Finn sighed "master I had to knock her out, she was going all crazy and stuff and wouldn't come with me to the castle." "Oh its ok Finn don't worry sometimes got to do it the hard way."

Kurt nodded "yeah come on lets go" there was a note on Neil's door "kids about Finn, if you are here at my door, the door is open come on in." Quinn let out a small groan. "Well let's go in guys" Rachel said softly. Ryan cooed in Quinn's ear "yes my dear wake up, come on now." Ryan trailed a claw down Quinn's neck and all the way down to her hand and picked it up and kissed it.

Kurt shudders "ok" Kurt and Puck followed Rachel into the house, it was dark inside the house was only lit by candles there in the darkness a bat flew over their heads and shifted into human form and it was Neil with his eyes glowing red. "Ah so you deiced to show up, good I thought you wouldn't. Ok well we got a long night ahead of us, I already saw today that your buddy Finn killed another one of your glee members."

Kurt and Puck looked at Rachel and then back at Neil "who?" asked Puck. "I don't know her name but it was some short girl blond hair." Puck gasped and sunk to the floor and started to tear up. "What no, Finn would never kill Quinn" Rachel said sounding horrified as tears formed in her eyes. Quinn let another small groan and opened her eyes. "Where am I?" she asked.

Neil sighed "sorry sweetheart he did, you lucky he didn't go after you it sounded like Ryan needed a girl minion. So I guess Finn still remembers you in that dead unbeating heart of his, but fear not love we will get him back soon and all of the minions to. So Mr. Puck stop blubbering and lets go see my friend, come on moonlight is wasting away."

Ryan smiled "my dear Quinn you are in my chambers Fort Ryan welcome, my pet Finn brought you here and you are now my pet and first in command fighter." "How are we going to help him?" Rachel asked. "What does that mean?" Quinn asked.

"Well once we get to Keith's house he has a potion stored away to turn vampires back into human but its not an easy task. So come on I got the address here lets go." Neil handed Kurt the address so he could punch it in. Kurt took the address and punched it in 666 Orange Lava lane.

Ryan sighed "that my dear means you are a creature of the night now, a night walker known as vampire, cold, scary and powerful." "How hard can it be?" Rachel asked. "What, that's a joke right?" Quinn said. Kurt shrugged "I hope its not hard" they arrived at Keith's house it was a small little cottage on the beach. "Keith loves the beach and water so he is out here in the boonies."

Kurt parked the car and they all headed to the door, Neil knocked on the door. Everybody heard some footsteps and the door opened to revival a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black robe and holding a small pot stirring something green.

"Neil, wow what brings you to my neck of the woods or beach I should say." "Keith these kids need your help, do you still make vampire potions?" Keith sighed "oh wow, I haven't made one since I helped you, but I think so but I need a few things if you get them I can help you, who needs help are one of these kids a vampire?" "Oh no, Rachel here her boyfriend Finn got turned by Lord Ryan and now is a full vampire." Keith sighed "oh no not that guy again, I thought you would of got rid of him by now." "Trust me I tried but no luck and with your help and all I'm going to finally get rid of him for good!"

"Ok, well come on in and I'll give you the list." Finn came over to Quinn "no Quinn its not a joke." Finn placed her hand on his chest "I'm one to, he took her hand and placed it on her own chest letting her feel her non existing heartbeat also. Quinn was taken back at feeling that Finn didn't have a heartbeat and neither did she.

"Is this stuff going to be hard to find sir?" Rachel asked. "Wow, this is the strangest thing that's ever happened to me and that's saying a lot." Quinn said. Keith nodded "Na it shouldn't be, I found it around this town so yeah here is the list by the way." Keith got out a book and a pen and some paper and handed it to Rachel "here write it down."

Keith read the list out loud "Bloodgrass, Garlic, Nightshade, Blood of a Loved one and Ashes of a powerful vampire." Finn smirked "yeah tell me about it, but I like it I feel more alive then ever except not having a heartbeat" he laughs but its amazing! Come on I'll show you how good it is to be a vampire in Lima at night. Master can I take her hunting please?" "Go my pets but be back soon the moonlight is wasting away."

"How are we supposed to find all this stuff in Lima?" Rachel asked as she looked at the list. "Okay, how do we hunt?" Quinn asked. Neil and Keith smiled "don't worry guys you can find it there is a field in town with the Bloodgrass so we will go their first. The local 24/7 store has the garlic, I got the nightshade so don't worry about that. Blood of a loved one so either Finn's mom or a girlfriend or a brother but he has to be blood related and the ashes of a power vampire that will be my doing once I stake Ryan. I will gather up the ashes for you guys and you will have to make the potion there in the castle and quickly give it to Finn. Finn will have to be knocked out for it so one of you will have to knock him out with something. So lets head out to this field and get the first item."

Finn put his arm around Quinn's shoulders "my dear I'm about to show you, first I want you to think of a bat and turn into your bat form." Finn closed his eyes and put out his arms and turned into his bat form and looked at Quinn and smiled "come on Quinn you can do it."

"Okay, lets go" Rachel said. Quinn nodded and concentrated for a minute on a bat, she stretched her arms out and transformed. Everybody piled into Kurt's SUV and drove off to this mysterious field that no one knew about until now. Finn smiled his little bat teeth flashing in the moonlight "very good Quinn now come on follow me." Finn flew out the window and waited for Quinn to follow him.

"Where is this place?" Rachel asked as they arrived. Quinn followed him "what do we do now?" "Its on the outskirts of Lima in a small field no one really knows about so it will take us a little bit to get there but soon the night is still young. We got plenty of time to make this potion it will take me all night to get half of it until Neil here can get the ashes of Ryan."

"Follow my league Quinn" Finn took her hand and they headed to Lima Park and looked around. "Ok now Quinn this is how you hunt you have to seek out a heartbeat so you can find your prey then once you go to them if it's a guy flirt with him. Your good at that and then stun them with your vampire mind tricks and then you go for the kill. You bite them right on their neck Finn pointed to the pulse point on his neck, then you keep sucking till you hear their heart stop. Do not leave the body there master don't like that. So we will take the bodies to Lima Lake and throw them in there.

I will wait here go ahead and do what I told you and then I will go find someone for myself." "All right, so you're saying we won't be able to help Finn until tomorrow?" Rachel asked. "Okay" Quinn said and then began searching for a victim. "Yes tomorrow night, we will have to do it because the potion will take a bit to make and you need to figure out whose blood you want to use. As you are Finn's girlfriend and I know he is still your one true love I can sense it, or we can use his mother's blood so yeah?"

Finn watched Quinn from the distance. "We can use my blood for it, we told Finn's mom we were staying over at Puck's house tonight" Rachel said softly. Quinn continued searching for someone. Neil and Keith nodded "ok, I will need that tonight after we get the first stuff on the list." Kurt pulled up to the field "ok we are here so what does this grass look like?" "It's a blade of grass that is green, black and red."

Finn was getting antsy he could hear random people walking by and all, he saw Quinn still looking. She will be fine he thought to himself, Finn found a random guy playing basketball he could hear his heart pounding from all the work out he was doing and it was driving him crazy. Finn walked up to the guy and smiled "hey how about a one on one?" the guy just looked at Finn "um sure man" he threw the ball at Finn and Finn just smirked and dropped the ball.

The guy looked at him funny "what to sweaty for you?" Finn just shook his head "na I don't want to play anymore I just want a snack" Finn lunged at the guy and pinned him to the ground and sank his fangs into the guy's throat and Finn moaned out in pleasure as he tasted the blood run down his throat and he heard the man's heartbeat stop. Finn released his fangs and picked up his body and waited in the shadows by the tree waiting on Quinn to do her kill.

"And where can we find this grass?" Rachel asked. As Quinn searched, she finally spotted a familiar looking person, she walked over to him and smiled "hi Jacob" she said. Jacob was taken back "Q, Quin Fabray is talking to me, whoa I need to pinch myself, wait why are you talking to me?"

"It's over there, it only grows by that tree and I need a hand full of it please." "It's been awhile since I've seen you and you look so handsome tonight" Quinn said seductively as she stepped even closer to him. "Okay, Kurt will you come with me please?" Rachel asked. Jacob was dreaming he had to be "whoa, you think I'm handsome who are you and what have you done with Quinn, but ok." Jacob reached out and tried to lean in for a kiss and he moved his hands and started massaging her breast.

Finn just watched the scene from the shadows. Kurt nodded and followed Rachel to the tree. As Jacob touch her, Quinn knew it was time her fangs grew and she sunk her teeth into Jacob's neck. "Okay we should have brought a flashlight or something, its so dark out here" Rachel said. Jacob screamed out, Finn smirked and walked over and watched Quinn do her kill. Kurt smiled "oh I got one on my phone here." Kurt puts his flashlight app and hands it to Rachel. Puck is sitting with Keith and Neil just starting into the darkness, his mind is still thinking about Quinn.

Quinn heard Jacob's heartbeat slow to a stop and wiped the blood off her mouth, she was a bit uncertain of what to do next. Quinn then looked around for Finn. Rachel smiled at Kurt "thank you" she said before pointed the light on the ground. Rachel saw some grass like Keith had described "is this it?" she asked pointing to it.

Finn smiled and came up behind Quinn "ah, good I hated this kid come on we got to get back to the castle lets dump these two and all daylight is upon us. You and I cant be out in the sun so come on." Finn picked up both bodies and threw them into Lima Lake and they made their way back to the castle. Kurt looked at it "yeah that's it come on lets grab it."

Quinn followed Finn back to the castle. "Okay" Rachel said she knelt down and pulled out a handful of the grass. Finn and Quinn came back to the castle and stood in front of Ryan "she did very well master and made her first kill tonight." "Ah good job my pet, ok you two dawn approaches so go on now hit the hay ok?" "Ok master good night." "Good night my pets see you tomorrow night."

"How did you meet this guy?" Quinn asked Finn "Okay lead the way" Rachel said. "Oh you mean Ryan, he's my maker he made me what I am today. Don't you remember that night in the castle when I got attacked, well that was Ryan he bit me that night and made me what I am today as I said."

Keith smiled and they got into Kurt's car and headed to the local 24/7 food shop. Once there Keith gave Rachel some money for the garlic. "Here I don't know how much garlic is here in your town, I never really go shopping so go ahead and if you guys are hungry go ahead and get some snacks. We may be up all night making this potion. Keith handed her a twenty-dollar bill and shooed her and Kurt into the store.

"Oh so that's what happened that night, makes sense" Quinn said. "Is there anything you want to get for s snack Kurt?" Rachel asked as they walked into the store. Finn nodded "well we got to go to sleep now Quinn head to your chambers and get into your coffin bed. We can not be up when the sun rinses or we will turn into ash and trust me its not friendly. Finn shudders after what Ryan told him what happened to his friend Colm with the sun burning him to a crisp.

Kurt shrugged "I don't know go ahead and grab me anything and get some sweets for Puck, poor guy I wonder how he is hanging in there he hasn't talked since Neil told him about Quinn, I hope we can save Quinn to." Kurt sighs and walks off to the veggie section and grabs some garlic and waits for Rachel to get the sweets and snacks and meets her at the check out lines.

"Okay good night then" Quinn said smiling at Finn. "Okay I'll meet you in a minute" Rachel said before heading off to search for snacks, she grabbed a few candy bars and several packs of crackers and got a few drinks before going back to meet Kurt.

Finn smiled "good night Quinn" he headed to his chambers and lay down in his coffin bed thinking about Quinn and lots of other things running threw his mind he could feel the sun starting to come up and he closed his eyes and slept.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello Readers just an update here we are almost to the end of NCT i am really glad you all loved this story and i just want to say thank you for your kind reviews and everything :) me and my friend on the glee forum did this story together so she gets some of the credit to :) i wouldn't be able to make this story with out her she is my partner in crime lol after this story is done we are making another one its going to be a glee werewolf story where the New Directions go on a camping trip in the Lima Woods and all hell breaks loose :) so look out for that one in maybe a couple of weeks Thanks again Gleekforever12345 **

Kurt smiled and they paid for the stuff and headed back to the car "ok guys lets head to my place and I will start on making the potion, now Rachel I will still need a sample of your blood so I hope your ok with that still. There are two ways to do it either a vampire bites you not to kill you or change you. The other option is I use a syringe to take some blood but it has to be right on your chest where your heart is, book rules not mine" Keith sighed.

Quinn found her coffin bed and got in it, after a few minutes she slowly fell asleep. Rachel looked a bit weary "I guess we can use the needled" she said less nervous about that then having a vampire bite her. Keith nodded "ok I promise it won't hurt as much ok?" they arrived back at Keith's house and all piled into the house. Keith laid out the items they had. The bloodgrass and garlic and he had a little bit of nightshade lying around.

"Ok Rachel if you just lie down on my bed over there I will come over to you in a few minutes to take the sample. Keith grabbed a pot and placed it on his workbench and filed it up with water and started to make it boil. Keith threw in the bloodgrass and the water turned black then he mashed up the garlic and the water turned back to clear. Keith then threw in the nightshade making a cloud of black rise from the pot.

Keith walked over to his cabinet and pulled out a small syringe and walked over to Rachel "ok Rachel if you could take off your shirt and just hold still this will be very quick I promise. Rachel nodded and pulled off her shirt before lying down "tell me when its over" she said closing her eyes. Keith hovered over Rachel and placed his hand on her chest feeling for a strong heartbeat and he found it and took the needled and pierced her chest with the needle filling the syringe with Rachel's blood. "Ok, all done I got enough here."

Keith cleaned the wound and put a little Band-Aid with a bat on it, he smiled at Rachel. "Thanks" Rachel said with a small smile as she sat up and put her shirt back on. Keith smiled "your welcome" he walked back over to the pot and put Rachel's blood sample into the pot and a cloud smoke heart raised from the pot. Keith poured the half made potion into a jar and set it aside. "Ok now the last thing we need is the ashes from Ryan so its daylight now as it's almost six am. So if you guys want you can sleep here I got enough room if you want. I know you guys are tired from running around all night and tonight we will settled this once and for all and get your boyfriend and girlfriend and friends back."

"Okay Puck, Kurt do you want to sleep?" Rachel asked. Kurt nodded "yeah I'm really beat from all the driving." Puck nodded "yeah, I'm going to try to I need to clear my thoughts of Quinn." "Ok then tonight at eight we will wake up and hunt out Ryan, he won't leave his castle he hardly does. I don't know about Finn being there though but once he senses his master is in trouble Finn will come running."

"Okay, what will we do if that happens, I don't want to hurt Finn" Rachel said. "Don't worry we wont hurt him, we have to knock him out though. So Puck here may have to punch him or just find something to whack him with. Don't worry you cant hurt him to much being what he is. Finn may have a killer headache when he wakes up as a human again but at least he will be alive and not wanting to rip your throat out anymore right?

I'm going to get some sleep so just let the potion settle the bloodgrass, garlic, nightshade and your blood needs to mix together and by tonight it will be a blood red color. Once we add the ashes it will turn a blueish/purple and it will be done and ready to give to Finn, Quinn and anybody else that Ryan has taken under his wing."

"So for now my friends sleep, if you get hungry I got plenty of stuff here so just make yourselves at home, I will be down the hall if you need me." Neil came over and smiled "yeah guys I want you to be refreshed and all tonight is going to be one hell of a night." Neil smiled once again and turned into a bat and flew up to the ceiling and hung upside down and fell asleep.

"Okay" Rachel said with a small nod as she yawned. Kurt woke up it was 4pm he looked around and still saw Rachel and Neil the little bat sleeping away and he didn't know if Keith was awake or not. Kurt went into the kitchen and made some coffee and searched Keith's fridge and found some fruit and had an apple while he waited for the coffee to get done.

Rachel stirred a little, because she went back to sleep she heard someone moving around in the kitchen and deiced to get up. Rachel walked to the kitchen and saw Kurt "Kurt, what are you doing up?" Rachel asked. Kurt smiled at Rachel "I couldn't really sleep anymore, I'm so nervous about tonight and I was hungry, do you want anything?"

"No thank you, I think I'm to nervous to eat" Rachel said sitting down beside him. Kurt sighed "Rachel please at least eat something its not good if you don't eat something." Kurt tried to hand her an apple, Puck and Keith smelled the coffee and Neil came out of his bat form and swooped down onto the floor and smiled at everybody. He showed his fangs and his eyes glowed red "oh, um sorry guys didn't mean to do that, that happens when I wake up, I smell coffee can I have some?" Neil asked with a nervous laugh.

"That's okay Neil, of course you can have some" Rachel said. Neil smiled "thanks" Keith came out next so everybody was awake now it was almost six, so they had two more hours until they had to go to the castle. Keith walked over to the potion "Ahh, its all ready, Keith held up the jar and showed everybody it was a blood red color. "So all we need now is the ashes from Ryan and once I add it to the jar it will be ready to give to Finn and the other's."

"So what is the plan for tonight, how will we fight Ryan and help Finn?" Rachel asked. "Leave the fighting up to me, I want to take my claws and rip Ryan's unbeating heart out of his chest. All I want you guys to do is keep Finn and his minions back so do everything in your power to keep them back. Puck as you're the strongest I'd say you take care of Finn, and Rachel you will have to give him the potion as you're his true love. Kurt you can take care of Hunter and Seb I know you don't like them much but yeah. Then Puck once Finn is knocked out you can take care of Quinn." Neil said in one big breath.

"Okay, I think we can do it" Rachel said. Neil nodded "ok good its almost dusk so we better get everything ready." Neil snarled "oh I just cant wait to get my hands around Ryan's neck this is going to be good."

"How long as Ryan been doing this?" Rachel asked. Neil thought "oh gosh, I don't know its been a good few centuries, now come on its already 8:20pm we got to go." Over at the castle Finn woke from his slumber and headed into the main chamber where everybody was.

"Good evening everybody, what is the plan for tonight?" Ryan was pacing and snarling "master, what is wrong?" Ryan looked at Finn "I feel a strong power, a power I haven't felt in a long time my pet, I think my best friend and now enemy is back in town and he is coming here tonight. So I want you all to stay here and defend the castle and mostly likely defend me." Finn bowed and so did Quinn and Hugo and Hunter and Sam. "Yes master we will defend you."

"Good, now they should be here shortly I can feel them." Finn thought for a moment "Them master?" "Yes my pet, your little girl and friends are coming to." Finn didn't remember his girl or anything but he was ready for anything that came at him.

"What time is it now?" Rachel asked nervously. Neil looked at his watch "its 9:04pm we are almost there." A few more minutes down the road they pulled up to the castle. Ryan's eyes glowed and he snarled "there here, I want you all to go hide and come out when I snap my fingers." "Yes master" everybody went off and hid in different area's of the castle.

"What do we do now?" Rachel whispered. Neil could feel Ryan and the other's "Well just stay close to me, I can feel Ryan he is in the main area but I cant really sense Finn and the other's they must be to far in the castle. So I guess we just go in there and see what happens." Neil went into the back of the truck "here I brought these "he handed everybody a cross. If they try to hurt you just flash this at them, they can't go near it and they cant touch it or they will burn. So be careful I know you don't want to burn your friends."

Ryan was waiting in his chair he knew Neil was about to come in at any minute. "Okay, is there anything else we need to know?" Rachel asked. "Yeah don't die" Neil said with a slight nervous chuckle "now come on lets go." Neil walked up to the door and opened it, it was dark and only lit by candles "stay close to me" Neil walked inside and had everybody follow him in.

"Puck, Kurt please stay close to me" Rachel whispered to both boys. Puck and Kurt both took Rachel's hands and they walked into the castle once inside candles all lit up around them and Ryan jumped from his chair and landed in front of them flashing his eyes and fangs at them.

"Well, well, well look who enters my castle once again, Finn's little girlfriend, brothers and friend and do my eyes device me Neil, long time no see buddy! How the hell have you been?" Neil snarled and his eyes glowed and he showed his fangs at Ryan "I am not your buddy or anything Ryan, I'm here to stop you once and for all I'm sick of this madness you have caused!"

Kurt and Puck put Rachel behind their backs and watch the scene in front of them. Rachel watched Neil and Ryan with wide eyes, she reminded herself this was the only way to help Finn. Ryan chuckled "what you guys going to do, I'm more stronger then you all! Oh Rachel my dear I think there is someone here who wants to see you." Ryan snapped his fingers and Finn came out of the shadows and grabbed Rachel around her waist and held her close.

"Finn my pet, do the job I'm sick of this mortal kill her now!" Kurt gasped out and flashed his cross in front of Finn, Finn hissed and dropped Rachel and crowed in fear. Ryan sighed "ugh crosses" Ryan flicked his wrist at Kurt and the cross burned in flames. Kurt gasped out and dropped it to the ground. Finn got up and launched at Rachel again but Puck grabbed him and held him tight, Puck was stronger than Finn.

Kurt! Are you okay?" Rachel cried running to him. Kurt nodded "yeah I'm ok." Ryan snickered "All that's cute!" Finn tried to fight against Puck's grip but Puck was not giving up. Puck lost his grip on Finn and Finn opened his mouth and sank his fangs into Puck's neck. Hugo grabbed Rachel and Hunter had Kurt while Finn was sucking the life out of Puck. Finn moaned into his mouth and he heard Puck's heartbeat stop and he dropped him to the floor and wiped his mouth. Finn smiled at Puck and he turned his head and flashed his fangs at Kurt and Rachel.

Neil roared out "THIS ENDS NOW!" Neil launched himself at Ryan and tackled him to the wall and he took his claws and punched his chest and ripped threw Ryan's chest and pulled out his heart. Ryan yelled out and turned to dust. Kurt started to cry seeing Puck lying on the ground, Finn yelled out that his master was gone and Neil came up behind him and whacked him over the head with a candlestick and Finn was knocked out cold.


	15. Chapter 15 Final Chap

**Well guys here we are the final chap of NCT i just want to say thanks again for all the reviews and kind words and followers and all remember to look out for me and my friends next new story its a werewolf story and it should be up in a few days :) so for now this is Gleekforever12345 signing off till next time :)**

Keith gathered up Ryan's ashes and put them into the potion and mixed it "Rachel you got to do it now or never before it's to late!" Keith tossed the potion to Rachel. Rachel caught the potion and dropped down beside Finn's side "this is going to help you Finn" she whispered, tears running down her cheek because of everything that had happened to Finn and now Puck. Rachel poured the potion in Finn's mouth and looked up at Neil.

"Did it work?" she asked. Neil looked at her "I don't know, I can't hear anything, check him for a pulse the potion messes with vampires for a few minutes so we won't be able to hear his heartbeat or anything." Hunter, Set and Hugo all ran out of the tower. Kurt ran over to Puck's body and shook him and laid his head on his chest and started to cry harder when he didn't hear a heartbeat. Neil saw Kurt crying over Puck's body and he walked over "Kurt stand back it hasn't been that long since he's been bit I can still help him, hold on."

Neil took his fangs out and latched onto Puck's neck and sucked out the poison from Finn's vampire bite and he licked Puck's neck closing up the wound and a few minutes went by and Neil lay his head on Puck's chest and heard a faint heartbeat. Puck took a deep breath and opened his eyes and looked around seeing Kurt and Neil hovering over him.

Puck put his hands on his eyes and sighed "what the fuck just happened to me?" Rachel started to cry again, "Finn please wake up" she begged, shaking him a little. Neil walked over to Finn and kneeled down by him and Puck held onto Rachel while Neil placed his ear on Finn's chest trying to listen for a heartbeat he waited for a bit and was about to give up but he heard a faint heartbeat. Finn took a deep breath and opened his eyes. They were back to their amber color, Finn looked around and his eyes landed on Rachel "Rachel is that you?"

"Finn! How do you feel?" Rachel cried as she saw he was awake. Finn groans and grabs his head "I feel like a fright train hit me but am I ok, what happen and where am I. Who are they" as he points to Neil and Keith. Quinn yells out "you guys forget about me!" Quinn flashes her fangs ad them and starts to run at them. Rachel smiled as she took Finn's hand "it's a bit of a long story" she said.

Before Rachel could explain she saw Quinn running at them and screamed. Keith ran fast over to them and blocked Rachel and Finn and grabbed Quinn by the throat and shoved the rest of the potion down her throat. Quinn choked and stumbled back and fell to the ground. Puck ran over to her and picked her up and held her close to him he waited a few minutes and checked her for a pulse and he felt a small faint pulse under his fingertips and Quin opened her eyes. Puck had tears in his eyes and he smiled at Quinn and she smiled back.

Quinn put her hand on his cheek and Puck placed his hand on her cheek and felt that she was warm again and everything. After that was all done Finn looked back at Rachel and sighed "as you were saying now?" "Well like I said it's a long story" Rachel said before explaining everything that had happen to Finn since the night he had been attacked at the castle. Finn just sighed and laid back on the floor "dam, that is nuts I'm glad its over though, can we just go home?"

"Of course we can" Rachel said. "Good I just want out of this freaky castle" they all headed out Finn held onto Rachel's hand and Quinn held onto Puck's hand and Kurt followed behind wishing Blaine were with him. Neil came over to them "well guys I just want to say thank you for helping me get rid of Ryan for good and Finn be careful from now on ok? There is still vampires out their so try not to get bit again please."

"Yeah um sure mister" Neil just laughed and patted Finn on the shoulder and he gave a hug to Rachel and high fived Puck and waved to Kurt and he turned into his bat form and flew away. Keith sighed "well I don't know if we will ever meet again but I don't know I'll see you guys around." Keith started walking away down the sidewalk kicking a stone. "Thanks for your help" Rachel called after both of them. Neil smiled when he flew away and Keith waved and kept on walking.

Finn and Puck headed back to Finn's house it was 11:30pm by the time they got home and Carole and Burt were sleeping Kurt left a note on the fridge. "Carole, dad we are back from Puck's house it was a long weekend we are sorry if we scared you about Finn he got his charger like I said I was giving it to him. His phone is all better now and now Finn is sleeping up in his room with Rachel so we are all safe and sound, see you in the morning love you both Kurt."

Finn took Rachel up to his bed and flopped onto his own bed "wow I really don't remember what happened to me but man I'm glad to be back home and on my own bed." Finn lay on his back and waved Rachel over, "come lay with me Rach." Rachel smiled and laid on the bed beside Finn "are you really feeling okay Finn, you had me worried for a while." She said as she started playing with his hair a little. Finn relaxed into her touch and sighed "yeah, I am now as I'm with you and I never want to leave your side again or anything. When I was that thing or whatever I was, I lost all feeling and everything for you.

Its like, I don't know it's so hard to explain I felt you but I just couldn't remember you or anything." "Was it really that bad Finn?" Rachel whispered. "At first it was, but then I don't know I just got used to it. Can we not chat about it though please just cuddle with me I just want to hold you and all." Finn had Rachel lay her head on his chest and he combed his fingers threw her hair.

Rachel smiled and snuggled up to Finn laying her head on his chest, thanking god she could hear his heartbeat beating again and she sighed into his chest. Finn smiled "I love you to Rachel always and forever. A brown bat was sitting out on Finn's windowsill and he smiled and flew away.

The end


End file.
